ETERNA
by R.A.M.C.E.S
Summary: Esta debía ser una historia de paz después de la guerra, pero en lugar de eso es una historia más de guerra. La sed de venganza nunca puede ser saciada más que con la misma sangre. ¡Que la sangre corra en los campos de batalla! ¡que los fuertes luchen y los débiles caigan! ¡que el astuto prevalezca y el tonto perezca! ¡QUE ETERNA SEA LA GUERRA!
1. Capítulo I: Lealtad

1/

"Si la muerte tuviera rostro ese sería el de una mujer, tan galante y sádica, tan lista y sagaz, tan inteligente y hermosa, tan amada y odiaba, tan deseada y tan temida, el rostro perfecto."

"Lealtad, gran palabra que cubre con su manto el criterio de un Guerrero, define al noble del campesino y separa al asesino del Guerrero. Llena tu arrogancia con lealtad, que todo el mundo sepa que tu eres leal a la gloria misma".

Fuego ruina y muerte, era lo único que se podía ver y oír en el camino de lo que alguna ves fue el signo de poder de la magia en todo el multiverso, ahora solamente era un lugar desecho, obscuro y lúgubre. Grandes rocas caían desde los cielos cual lluvia torrencial matando a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino.

La soberana, la grande y poderosa reina de este lúgubre lugar, se la veía caminando a duras penas, con el brazo derecho lastimado, la armadura que cubría su cuerpo estaba rasgada y rota. Ella estaba con el arma más poderosa jamás concebida en el universo en su no tan lastimado brazo izquierdo, su vista solo se posaba hacia abajo sin atreverse a mirar al frente por la vergüenza que la consumía en el interior, vergüenza por ser la primera y última de su linaje en perder en batalla, o talvez porque no pudo defender el gran reino que fundaron sus ancestros, todo esto pasaba por su cabeza junto a un mar de sentimientos, la carcomían lentamente sentimientos de ira y la sensación de la impotencia combinados con la tristeza y sobretodo la vergüenza, hubiera seguido lamentándose de no ser que su tosco pero lento caminar al fin llegó a su destino, o mejor dicho a un montón de rocas, las cuales usó como si fueran una silla.

Recobró el valor suficiente para mantener la vista firme, pero muy pronto lo perdió. Vio con terror y pavor lo que pasaba a su alrededor en frente de ella, por fin veía con una gran claridad, vio cientos de los que alguna vez fueron los más fuertes guerreros que vestían las armaduras más fuertes y resistentes echas del mejor metal del reino, rotas, las espadas lanzas y escudos tapizaban el suelo junto con los cadáveres de sus portadores muertos antes sus pies. La tierra se cubría con el color rojo sangre de cientos de muertos y la gran cantidad de rocas ya caídas hacían que aquel lugar pareciera más una cantera que un baluarte, solo por milagro una de esas pesadas rocas en forma de muros no le cayó encima, y por mero milagro duradero aún no le caían.

Bajó la vista, ya no quería ni podía ver tal escena, no debía pensar más, debía actuar, pero le era imposible no pensar lo que le deparaba el futuro. Pensó en la muerte que le aguardaba a ella y a los miles y desanimados soldados que iban de aquí para allá subiendo y bajando los escalones de las murallas, algunos cayendo del dolor provocado por sus heridas, otros cargando heridos en un vano intento de salvarles la vida, pero a pesar de todo, todos ellos solo tenían un único fin, salvar la vida de la reina, así es, ¡su vida! no la de ellos. Se preguntaran ¿por qué? ¿lealtad? no. Tal vez solo querían una muerte digna y honorable, ella no lo sabía, solo escuchaba a sus soldados discutiendo por encontrar una ruta de escape, se oía claramente que trataban de buscar una salida, miraban encima de las murallas arriesgando su vida en el intento, todo para salvar a la reina de Mewni, "Ja, que gran reina" pensó, dentro de poco tal vez no sería ni reina ni estaría viva... "¿Cómo moriré?" Se preguntó mentalmente, tal vez moriría de forma rápida, río un poco—. No, mínimo seré torturada— dijo para luego sacudir la cabeza en forma de negación, él nunca le haría eso, él se aseguraría de que su muerte sea rápida e indolora, ya había demostrado bien claro que su muerte no sería dramática "tal vez una ejecución a la antigua" pensó –. Una guillotina talvez... no, eso es arcaico para él— se dijo. Él no le negaría una muerte digna y eso damas y caballeros era más de lo que ella merecía.

En tan solo 3 meses se dio cuenta que todo cuanto había echo hace tan solo unos años, todo, absolutamente todo fue incorrecto, si, incorrecto, por no decir ruin, tiránico, desalmado y en el caso de los humanos inhumano. En realidad ella sabía lo que hacía, pero pensaba que era por el bien de todos, por el bien del reino ¡POR MEWNI!—. El fin justifica los medios— se dijo alzando la vista para luego volver a la realidad... la realidad, la cruda y cruel y maldita realidad era que ella había condenado a todos y cada uno de los que estaban allí, ella había usado esa lealtad inquebrantable para obligarlos a hacer...

—No, nunca los obligue— otra vez agachó la mirada. "Si" pensó, nunca. Ella les mintió pero no los obligó... pero eso era peor, todos sus soldados que creyeron en ella, que mataron por ella, que se condenaron la vida por ella, todo por creer en sus viles mentiras. Perdió las fuerzas por un momento y lloró, lloró tanto como se lo pudo permitir, solo unos segundos y unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas—. No es momento para llorar—se dijo, alzo su mano y con ella se secó rápidamente sus lágrimas, levantó su mirada al frente, ¿había recobrado el valor? No... no del todo. Las rocas dejaron de caer en el mismo instante en el que estaba dispuesta a hablar, era un indicio del destino, un indicio de que tal vez su final no llegaría hoy. Ella aprovechó ese momento de "paz" que estaba pasando.

—parad— dijo con una voz suave y tosca mientras se levantaba del montón de rocas. Presionó fuerte su arma con su mano, contuvo su llanto y tomó fuerza de lo más profundo de su ser, inhalo fuerte antes de gritar, demasiado, se levantó con la vista al frente.

—PARADDDD—gritó tan fuerte como pudo, pero nadie oyó, todos seguían dando vueltas de aquí por allá, era obvio que necesitaría más de un grito para llamar su atención, Sabiendo que su grito no sería suficiente, alzó su brazo hacia al cielo y con ello su poderosa arma–.¡¡ASESINO!!—un destello de luz se disparó de su arma, una poderosa ráfaga de energía capaz de carbonizar a cualquier cosa con vida que este en su camino, no tardó más de unos segundos cuando la ráfaga de energía explotó en el cielo creando una explosión muy vigorosa.

Todos sin excepción voltearon sus rostros hacia arriba e inmediatamente buscaron a la causante de la misma, la encontraron en una mujer con el brazo apuntando hacia arriba. Su reina apenas se sostenía pero en su rostro tenía la expresión más seria que jamás habían visto o que verían en sus vidas. En sus ojos se desprendía un aura que emanaba valor puro, ella los miraba a todos, cada soldado dentro del castillo, sin excepción, escucharon atentamente.

—¡Escuchad mi orden, porque tal vez sea la última que les daré!—dijo con voz fuerte y estridente, apuntó con su arma a la puerta—¡Esta no es una batalla, esta es una masacre, y no mentiré, todos los que están aquí...—giró unos grados y vio a todos sus soldados—. ¡Absolutamente ninguno saldrá vivo, nadie, ni siquiera yo!—por un breve instante se escuchó un ligero murmullo de molestia entre las filas de guerreros—¡Se que eso suena desalentador, pero no podemos escapar! —posando su vista de nuevo hacia adelante se podía ver la enorme puerta de acero Myhumano, que en cualquier momento se abrirían y por fin podrían arremeter contra sus carceleros. Volviendo la mirada al frente habló con voz fuerte.

—¡Pero si se una cosa que podemos hacer en vez de buscar una salida tratando de huir como cobardes! ¡podemos dar pelea! ¡Antes de morir podemos vengarnos de nuestros enemigos! ¡Ahora no somos civilizados, somos bestias encerradas, somos animales feroces acorralados, somos animales con mucha hambre y el que está más allá de esa puerta!—señaló la puerta con su arma... mejor dicho, su varita—. Es nuestra presa, y nosotros ya no huiremos de nuestra presa! ¡Ahora escúchenme bien!—miró hacia abajo y encontró su casco de acero que había perdido en medio de la batalla, que irónicamente apareció justo en el momento adecuado, lo alzó y se lo puso, miró hacia la puerta señalándola de nuevo –¡Abriremos esa puerta! ¡quiero una línea defensiva! ¡hoy ninguna bestia se queda sin su presa! ¡¿Están conmigo?!—se pudo escuchar un ligero "sii" de sus soldados—.¡Arremeteremos contra nuestros enemigos y moriremos con gloria!—el "sii" comenzó a tener más fuerza—.¡Seremos recordados por siempre como los grandes héroes que somos!,—"sii" se escuchó a una voz un pequeño grito de sus soldados pero que amenazaba con convertirse en un potente grito de guerra— ¡Él que no quiera unirse a mi que muera solo, él que quiera morir al lado de su reina y de sus hermanos de la guerra que alce su arma y muera con honor!—"Siiii"— ¡Pregunto por última vez valerosos héroes de Mewni ¿Quieren morir al lado de su reina?!.

—SIIIIII—se escuchó un fuerte grito de todos los soldados que alzaron sus armas en señal de apoyo.

—¡NO ESCUCHO! ¡¿QUIEREN MORIR A MI LADO?¡

—¡SIIIIIIII!— un increíble grito de guerra se escuchó, no solo en el castillo, sino que también pudo ser escuchado por los invasores a las afueras de la fortaleza.

A continuación cada uno de los soldados que estaban heridos o lastimados; o simplemente no tenían armas, levantaron un arma y escudo del suelo y se formaron en una línea. Se podía ver en sus ojos que el antes existente miedo fue remplazado por un ardor de batalla, el desgano y la debilidad en sus cuerpos fueron remplazados por unas enormes ganas de enfrentarse a sus enemigos y clavarles sus temples en sus corazones, todo provocado por ella, la fuerte y segura voz de la reina, la cual había tomado el miedo de todos ellos y lo convirtió en un espíritu de lucha. Estaban dispuestos a morir, con lanzas espadas y escudos al frente, estaban impacientes a la espera de la orden de su reina. Todos formaron una enorme fila defensiva muy bien armada y organizada.

—¡MUERTE A LOS ENEMIGOS DE MEWNI!—gritó la reina posicionándose al lado al frente de sus soldados. Repitiéndose la palabra con eminente fuerza por sus leales soldados, la reina disparó de su varita una explosión que destruyó la puerta principal dejándola en pedazos y trozos que volaron por todos lados. Todos avanzaron sin excepción hacia adelante en completo orden afuera de este gran castillo. Por fin sus ojos se topaban con los del enemigo, seguido de un disparo de una arma conocida como la A.A.M.

El inicio es el inicio y el final es el final...tal vez.

FanFiction


	2. capítulo II: El comienzo

2/

10:30 de la mañana de un hermoso día soleado en una hermosa y tranquila ciudad. Los rayos del sol brillaban esplendorosamente sobre la ciudad, compartían su brillo y calidez con todos los ciudadanos que habitaban en ella. En verdad Echo Creek era una maravillosa y hermosa ciudad en la que cualquier persona que amara la paz se sentiría a gusto en vivir en ella. No había muchos problemas el día de hoy, los noticieros solo anunciaban el comienzo de un día hermoso como cualquier otro. Pero hoy sería diferente.

—Ahora pasaremos hablar de un fenómeno que ha estado recorriendo el mundo, y no hablamos de una tendencia o una nueva canción, hablamos de un fenómeno cósmico. ¡Así es!. Hoy hablaremos de lo que los científicos llaman grietas dimensionales o fisuras dimensionales, las cuales han estado apareciendo a lo largo de los continentes Americano, Asiático, Africano, Europeo y Oceánico. Apareciendo de la nada, han sido grabadas por cámaras de seguridad, incluso por personas que tuvieron la suerte de toparse con ellas. Según los científicos estas grietas aparecen por la acumulación de una gran cantidad de energía en un plano dimensional distante o cercano, el cual rompe una barrera que conecta esta dimensión con otra, ocasionando las grietas dimensionales, las cuales hace tiempo era teoría que podían transportar objetos, incluso seres vivos de una dimensión a otra, y decimos que era teoría porque ya no lo es. Recientemente en un video que dejó escandalizado al mundo, en el cual muestran a un grupo de jóvenes que se toparon con una de estas grietas. Los jóvenes impulsados por la curiosidad se acercaron demasiado cerca de la grieta, cayendo uno de ellos en ella, tras un rato de desconcierto e intento por llamar a su amigo los dos jóvenes restantes trataron también de meterse en esta, pero al momento que tratan de meter una mano, la grieta empezó a cerrarse, dejando al joven de nombre James Douglas desaparecido, tal vez para siempre. A continuación le mostramos el video—. Terminó el reportaje la reportera Shandra Jiménez, una de las más famosas reporteras en todo el mundo del periodismo, dejando ver el video para que todo el público quede desconcertado. Si bien este video ya circulaba por las redes sociales causando controversia y teorías; al igual que varias pocas teorías de conspiración de parte del gobierno y los alienígenas y cosas como esas, el simple echo de que un noticiero internacional de gran renombre y credibilidad, cabiendo resaltar que este también era controlado por el gobierno de los EEUU, mostrara tal video, ponía mucha preocupación y asombro a cualquiera que lo viera, pues desde hace mucho una de las mayores preguntas de la civilización humana era saber si estaban solos en el vasto universo, y ahora que tenían la respuesta a tal gran pregunta, llegaba el momento de miedo, pues no estaban solos...

Al otro lado de la televisión, en algún lugar de la ciudad, miraba un pequeño de no más de 8 años de vida, mientras comía una deliciosa galleta de chocolate. Él miraba con asombro el video en frente de él, como todo el mundo.

Tal vez era solo un simple niño como cualquier otro más, un tanto excepcional, tal ves con un futuro prominente, tal vez como un abogado o un doctor, pero no, el destino le tenía una jugarreta tan mala al igual que muy importante. Sería parte de uno de los mayores acontecimientos en toda la historia de la humanidad y de todo ser vivo existente en el vasto universo.

En una casa hermosa de un suburbio tranquilo en la ciudad de Echo Crek, un niño veía las noticias en su sala de estar. Un niño normal de su edad vería series y caricaturas animadas o infantiles, pero no, él era un tanto especial, pues desde que tiene memoria siempre le gustó ver las noticias, le era muy interesante tener conocimiento sobre todo lo que pasaba en su mundo, ya sea algo bueno o algo malo. Adquirir información y conocimiento era por así decirlo su hobby, pero sobre todo valoraba muchas otras cosas más.

—Hijo, deja de ver la televisión y cámbiate, dentro de un rato iremos al supermercado a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo—se oyó la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la sala.

—si mamá— respondió y en un veloz movimiento de dedos tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión, comenzó a subir las escaleras para entrar a su cuarto, ya dentro del cuarto lo visualizó por completo, una cómoda cama, un armario, un cajón pequeño, un estante y un montón de pósters de su Superhéroe favorito

—¡Soy Batman!—dijo a la nada con mucho orgullo. Se dirigió a su armario, el cual estaba al lado de su cama, sacó unas cuantas prendas de vestir para cambiarse, pues obviamente no podía acompañar a su madre en pijamas, una vez le comentó esa idea a su madre, pero a ella no pareció gustarle pues lo miró con una típica mirada de desacuerdo. Se apresuró en cambiarse de ropa pues sabía, por experiencia propia, que si acompañaba a su madre al supermercado, no sería en vano, puesto que mínimo recibiría una barra de chocolate, no es que no le gustara acompañar a su madre a todas partes, simplemente le gustaba acompañar a su madre a cualquier lugar y de paso recibir un delicioso postre por hacer una de sus actividades favoritas. Abrió su cajón y tomó algo muy preciado para él, jamás salía a ningún lado sin su foto. Bajó rápido del segundo piso y salió afuera de la casa, vió a su madre esperándolo cerca del auto.

—vamos hijo, súbete, ya es tarde.—dijo su madre abriendo la puerta del auto para que su hijo subiera, ya dentro de él se subió ella—Abróchate el cinturón.

—si mamá—se lo abrochó—. Cuando lleguemos ¿podemos comprar un helado? por favor.

— primero lleguemos y luego hablamos, si—dijo tomando el volante y comenzó a conducir hasta el supermercado, el cual no estaba más que unos 10 minutos de camino, o eso aseguraba el G.P.S.

Salieron de la gran villa de vecinos y tomaron una ruta que conducía directamente al centro de la ciudad, esta no estaba muy lejana así que se podía ver que poco a poco los edificios se alzaban a la vista y el ruido de los autos en las autopistas resonaba al compás. Sin mucho problema entraron al centro de la ciudad. Ahora hablemos de echo Crek.

En el camino se podía ver la gran ciudad de Echo Crek, como lo oyeron , la gran ciudad. Los montículos y las montañas fueron literalmente tumbados y arrasados, así es, el gran aspecto que definía a echo Crek fue derrumbado y reconstruido para lo que sería una gran ciudad y una futura metrópolis, créanme que no fue fácil levantar tanta tierra y rocas, pero el que quiere puede hacerlo, pues, en una ciudad de crecimiento nada impide su desarrollo.

Donde antes habían pequeñas y grandes montañas quedó un suelo liso y firme para la construcción, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando las empresas inmobiliarias le echaron el ojo y comenzaron la expansión de la gran ciudad, en menos de un año ya se tenía una gran villa llenas de casas listas para la venta, esta villa es en la que vivía la madre y su hijo.

Pronto la ciudad comenzó a poblarse demasiado rápido, con mayor población mayor expansión, con mayor expansión mayor economía en la ciudad, y con mayor economía mayor competencia por el cargo de alcalde de la ciudad, pero por suerte tenían un alcalde de hace más de 20 años seguidos... como lo oyeron, de hace más de 20 años, eso es anticonstitucional pero de echo el pueblo mismo lo eligió hace ya más de 2 décadas, lo habrían botado hace demasiado tiempo de no ser que él alcalde, considerado vitalicio, era excelente para el cargo, manejaba la economía de la ciudad con gran habilidad, no se dejaba intimidar por nada ni nadie y supo llevar bajo estricto control el crecimiento de la ciudad. Lo juro, es casi como si una princesa mágica de otra dimensión le hubiera hechizado con su varita haciéndolo el mejor gobernante del mundo... desvaríos de un viejo autor.

La educación tambiénhabía mejorado, al ser una ciudad en crecimiento económico también creció el crecimiento educativo pues, una gran universidad se asentaba en esta gloriosa y creciente ciudad cerca del centro urbanístico, esta universidad de echo, era considerada una de las mejores en todo el estado. Esta fue construida hace más de una década y rápidamente fue ascendiendo en prestigio. Gracias a la administración del alcalde, desde las guarderías hasta las preparatorias, fueron totalmente reformadas y mejoradas en cuanto enseñanzas, fueron hasta tal punto que prácticamente salían profesionales antes de ingresar a la universidad.

Pasaron 5 minutos y ya estaban en la ruta principal de la ciudad hacia el supermercado.

Grandes empresas exportadoras extranjeras arribaron a la ciudad, mejorando significativamente el comercio, pero dado a que sus mercancías no podían llegar tan rápido en las carreteras, se tuvo que ampliar las entradas, de eso resultó que el muelle fuera convertido en un puerto totalmente construido para que grandes cargamentos se descargarán de allí y se enviarán también. Hablando de las carreteras, varias fueron construidas para que conecten directamente con otras grandes ciudades, eso está de más decir que favoreció al comercio al igual que muchas otras cosas más.

Pero sin duda la mayor parte del crecimiento urbanístico ocurrió en el centro de la ciudad, las calles principales de echo Crek estaban llenas de edificios demasiado altos. En las últimas décadas, la pequeña ciudad de echo Crek había crecido exponencialmente, donde antes solo habían pequeños negocios, ahora se alzaban gloriosos edificios de enormes compañías corporativas que amenazaban que en unas décadas más llegarían a sobrepasar los cielos, el tráfico en la ciudad había aumentado tanto que pronto se necesitó de una gran remodelación en cuanto a semáforos, caminos, vías y letreros de señalización, sin mencionar que se necesitó crear un cuerpo de servidores públicos tipo policías para sobrellevar y mantener en total control el tráfico vehicular, este proyecto fue creado por el alcalde en sus 13 años de mandato vitalicio, fue una medida inteligente, es más, ahora mismo la madre y su hijo, junto a muchos autos más atrás, están frente a un semáforo en rojo, delante de ellos en la raya de cebra, esta uno de ellos regulando el tráfico...

Se podría decir que lo único que se conservaba del antiguo pintoresco lugar, era la falta de crimen en las calles, pues, a pesar de ser una creciente ciudad, mantenía la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba... bueno, al menos todo estuvo tranquilo desde que se fue una muchacha que supuestamente vino de "otra dimensión", sinceramente no se sabe aún como su magia pudo ser desapercibida por el gobierno de EE.UU, tal vez ella misma usó un poco de su magia para eso...aún se mantenía el recuerdo vivo de aquella muchacha en la ciudad, principalmente por sus antiguos amigos de la adolescencia, pero lastimosamente ellos, como todos los jóvenes, antiguos de la ciudad, ahora adultos, se fueron en busca de una mejor vida en otras ciudades. Es una pena que no supieran en lo que se iba a convertir su pequeña ciudad, capaz que se hubieran quedado a mejorarla. En fin, la ciudad no tenía ninguna clase de crimen... aún, pues la ciudad había crecido tanto que no era de extrañarse que en un año o dos también creciera el crimen en ella, pero de nuevo el alcalde intervino pensando en ello e invirtió fondos para crear un nuevo cuerpo de policías entrenados para preservar el orden público en futuros días.

Para finalizar, una de las más grandes cadenas de supermercados habían ubicado la ciudad en sus mapas y planes, ubicando asíun enorme centro comercial en medio de la creciente urbe en el centro de la ciudad, haciendo más fácil para las amas de casa de la ciudad conseguir sus víveres para sus casas. Y en este caso, para esta madre, le era mucho más fácil que antes. Llegado al supermercado la madre estacionó el auto en el enorme estacionamiento del supermercado. Salieron y tomaron un carrito de compras de la entrada y entraron adentro en dirección al pasillo de carnes.

—¿qué quieres comer hijo, albóndigas o milanesa?— dijo mirando a su hijo esperando una respuesta, aunque ella ya sabía que iba a pedir.

—yo quiero helado— contento señaló el pasillo de lácteos o más mejor dicho al helado de chocolate en medio de este. La madre solo esbozó una sonrisa amorosa y tierna.

—está bien, eso para el postre, pero, ¿qué quieres comer cuando lleguemos a casa? hay dos opciones ¿cuál eliges?.

— albóndigas —dijo con entusiasmo, su madre comenzó a buscar los ingredientes para la comida, ingredientes tales como la carne, condimentos, etc. Mientras ella preguntaba el precio de la carne, él niño se distrajo mirando a una pareja y su hija de no más años que él, la niña era llevada de la mano por su padre mientras su madre los dirigía a ambos dando órdenes. Cualquiera que los viera sabría quien llevaba los pantalones en esa relación. Sin embargo para él, recalcando de nuevo que era un niño, era una escena triste, pues su padre, según su madre, se fue buscando una mejor vida con otra persona.

Aun en sus cortos 8 años, era muy listo para su edad y rápidamente formuló una teoría, que si bien era desacertada, era un tanto real e incluso un tanto igual a la verdadera. Tristemente pensaba que su padre no quería a su madre, pero si lo quería a él, algo triste en verdad, pero en cierta forma esta teoría albergaba esperanza. Aún tenía recuerdos de él y su padre jugando en el parque y en el patio de la casa, recuerdos felices que le hicieron sacar una sonrisa, eran varios esos recuerdos, pero aun con todos ellos no podía recordar el rostro de su padre. Metió cuidadosamente su mano al bolsillo sin hacer ningún ruido y sacó una foto de su padre y su madre de adolescentes, la cual consiguió de un viejo álbum que encontró al hurgar por un buen rato el ático de su casa.

Esta fotografía era lo único que tenía para identificar a su padre, aunque, en la foto su padre era muy joven, tenía esperanzas de que si algún día lo volviera a ver lo reconocería, lo único que le desconcertaba era saber quién era la otra chica que aparecía junto a sus padres en la foto, era una joven extrañamente alegre, alegre por que la chica parecía sonreír con demasiada naturalidad ¡DEMASIADA!, extraña porque llevaba una vestimenta demasiado rara, incluso tenía unos cuernitos postizos en su cabeza. Le preguntaría a su mamá sobre ella, él quería saber quién era ella, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar sobre alguna cosa que tuviera que ver con su padre, su madre evitaba la conversación, incluso a veces se ponía agresiva, para ella era como un tabú, un secreto, un misterio, algo de lo que no se debe hablar JAMAS.

—Hijo, ¿No quieres algún otro postre?— volteó la mirada y vio a su hijo mirando a una familia de tres, inmediatamente lo llamó—. Hijo, mírame ¿quieres algún postre?

Él rápidamente volteó su mirada hacia su madre esbozando una sonrisa.

—si mamá, quiero helado, adoro el helado— dijo tiernamente, ocultando sus pensamientos y la foto en sus bolsillos.

—pero ya lo pediste... no importa.

El resto del día en el supermercado fue un recorrido por todos los pasillos de este en busca de las cosas "necesarias" para el hogar, aunque él pobre muchacho no entendía por qué el brócoli era tan esencial y no ayudaba que su madre solo le respondía que escencial o no, lo llevarían. Terminado las compras se dirigieron hacia la caja registradora, frecuentaban mucho ese supermercado, prácticamente desde que lo inauguraron hace años, así que conocían a la mayoría de los empleados de allí. La cajera que les estaba atendiendo era una joven cerca de los 17 años llamada Melanie, era una chica de cabello castaño claro, con rasgosmuy finos en el rostro y una dulce sonrisa, sin mencionar que era muy graciosa, sus padres conocieron a La madre en el trabajo y desde que presentaron a Melanie con ella, hace más de 5 años, se convirtio en una buena amiga de la madre y su hijo, por esa razón ella llevaba debes en cuando al niño de ocho años a la primaria de Echo Creek, no le importaba perder el tiempo, es más, le encantaba, para ella él era como el hermano menor que siempre quiso... la madre de Melanie quedó estéril después de tenerla, una larga historia con muchos recuerdos desgarradores y muy triste, lo único que resta decir es que ellos la entendían de cierta manera, su actuar de Melanie era de una hermana mayor hacia un pequeño niño.

—hola Jackie, ¿qué tal tu día?—preguntó la joven a Jackie Lynn Thomas mientras hacia su trabajo. Jackie, la madre más cariñosa y amable que hay en la ciudad, todos en la ciudad conocían a Jackie, no solo por su amabilidad y amor hacia su hijo, sino que también era muy, pero muy, pero muy hermosa y demasiado agradable, y para ser justos "aún tiene un buen cuerpo" o eso decían los padres a ocultas y solteros morbosos de la ciudad.

—bien, un día normal aquí con mi hijo. Saluda Jam.

—hola Melanie—Saludó alegrementeJam, apenas si se lo veía pues la caja registradora era más alta que él.

—hola criaturita— miró el helado y sonrió, le encantaba bromear, sobretodo hacerle bromas a su "hermanito" —. Jackie , Jam debería comer menos helado y más verduras ¿no te parece?— guiñó el ojo derecho mientras sonreía.

—es verdad—sonrió, asintiendo su complicidad, Miró a Jam—. Debes comer más verduras. No llevaremos el helado.

Ante tal negativa de su madre él pobre Jam solo pudo poner una cara de tristeza total.

—pero mamá, tu dijiste que podía comer helado, no es justo —comenzó a chillar atrayendo la atención de los presentes junto con muchos susurros. Pronto lo que fue un llanto tranquilo de un niño, se convirtió en un auténtico lloriqueo impetuoso.

—tranquilo hijo, era una broma nada más —dijo tratando de silenciar a su hijo, pues todos a su alrededor los estaban mirando y hablando entre susurros lo mala madre que parecía y de la educación de que le daba a su hijo.

—no lloriquees Jam—dijo Melanie pues, al igual que la gente, él gerente del supermercado la estaba mirando con cara de muy pocos amigos, su broma le podría costar su trabajo, y el de arriba sabe que ella lo necesitaba —. Mira, ten, es de tus favoritas—le dio una paleta que los empleados le daban a los niños en casos como estos, es increíble que esta gran empresa de supermercados halla pensado minuciosamente estos detalles—. Pruébala.

Jam cambió su cara triste por una alegre dejando de chillar y llorar, lo hizo de un momento al otro, fue tal la rapidez que uno diría que el niño merecía un Óscar por tal actuación, pero al fin y al cabo se ganó una paleta y el helado de un principio. Su madre suspiró aliviada "Este niño" pensó para sí misma.

Jam probaba su paleta, Melanie terminaba su trabajo mientras conversaba animadamente con Jackie, todos los demás, desde los que estaban en el supermercado hasta un poblador del polo norte, estaban en sus asuntos, comprando, tal vez bebiendo, en otras partes tal vez estuvieran teniendo sexo, en países de África puede que se estén muriendo algunos niños por el hambre, algo realmente lamentable, en los altos mandos estadounidenses y rusos probablemente estén planeando la tercera guerra mundial, tal vez Vladímir Putin este montando un oso en un frondoso bosque, incluso cabe la posibilidad de que en ese preciso instante un hombre esté bebiendo su cerveza en calzones mientras observaba sentado en un sillón su televisor dando las noticias. No importaba que o quien estuviera en el planeta tierra, todos estaban en sus propias cosas y razones, todos ignorando lo que les estaba a punto de pasar. No se los puede culpar, después de todo ellos no tenían idea de su funesto destino, así que no traten de culpar a la humanidad por su falta de conocimiento porque en verdad no se les puede culpar...¡no! de echo si se les puede culpar, ellos mismos lo harán por un largo tiempo, se lo recordarán así mismos mientras lloran a sus seres queridos y entierran sus cuerpos en la árida tierra, siempre se lo recordarán fieramente entre sí con estas simples pero imponentes palabras ¡OH ETERNA GLORIA DE LA HUMANIDAD!.

En las calles de la ciudad todo era normal, el tránsito estaba estándar gracias a la brigada especial del tráfico peatonal, la gente caminaba de aquí para allá, llendo a sus trabajos, a sus casas, a un bar, etc. Todo corriente para una de las ciudades más tranquilas de todo el país, una en la que, apesar de ser tan grande, prácticamente no existía el crimen.

—te digo que la teoría de las grietas dimensionales es real, tú lo viste en las noticias—dijo un joven a su pareja, ambos estaban caminando por las aceras dentro del medio del parque central de la ciudad. Tal vez lo reconozcan, fue el mismo parque donde un par de jóvenes de la ciudad de antaño se besaron por primera vez después de haber tenido un pésimo baile escolar de primavera ¿lo recuerdan? ... vamos es fácil, La chica del skate Bord y El chico sudoroso mexicano...

Este lugar había crecido tanto como la ciudad que lo albergaba. Grandes árboles se alzaban a la vista junto con varios caminos de concreto hechos para los que pasean en bicicleta y para el pase tranquilo de cualquier persona que quiera adentrarse en este, se escuchaba el ruido de los animales interactuando con el parque, tales ruidos como los cánticos de algunos pajaritos que habitaban los árboles y el ruido que hacían las palomas al sobrevolar el lugar, incluso había un gran estanque de agua a un costado dentro del parque en el que nadaban un sinnúmero de patos, y donde hay patos hay bancas para las personas que desean alimentarlos y gozar de su compañía. Si, en verdad el parque era inmenso. Algo más que cabe recalcar es que ahora había una estatua en el medio del dichoso lugar, una estatua echa especialmente para conmemorar el periodo de una década de gobernación del maravilloso alcalde de Echo Creek.

Ese día se reunieron muchas personas para disfrutar del aire libre, sentarse en las bancas y admirar y contemplar la naturaleza y la magnificencia perenne de los árboles, otras personas quizás hallan ido a hacer ejercicios y así liberar un poco de estrés o simplemente hallan sacado a pasear al perro.

—no es real, es otro cuento que crearon los políticos, como el de los ataques terroristas y las diferentes noticias acerca de que Rusia planea invadirnos el próximo año. Todo para que estemos asustados y no les demos problemas alguno. Además, de todos modos ni siquiera vi el reportaje—respondió la muchacha con cierto desgano en sus palabras.

Como si fuera más que una casualidad del destino, de pronto, en frente de sus caminos, se formó un foco de luz brillante, ambos miraron incrédulos mientras ese foco de luz se volvía más y más grande al igual que el resplandor parecía verse cada vez más como si fuera un enorme cúmulo de energía. Miraron a su alrededor a las demás personas para asegurarse que no eran los únicos que lo veían y efectivamente todos los demás se quedaron fascinados al igual que ellos. La luz tomó la forma de una fisura y la fisura se abrió abruptamente en forma esférica de manera dimensional, osea que solo era como si una ventana se hubiera abierto. Por unos segundos todo fue un completo silencio. Como es de saberse él ser humano siempre le ha tenido pavor a lo desconocido, pero siempre había una o dos personas que eran o muy valientes, o en todo caso, la mayoría de veces, muy estúpidos para acercarse a lo desconocido cual moscas a la miel, este fue el caso de este muchacho, él chico, muy imprudente e impulsado por la curiosidad, comenzó a acercarse lentamente para ver que había detrás de ese fenómeno que oyó en televisión hace apenas en la mañana.

—¿qué haces? vuelve ¿acaso no viste lo que le pasó al último estúpido que trató de meter su nariz en esa grieta?— dijo la pareja de ese muchacho con voz preocupada, todos los pensamientos y teorías que iban en contra de sus actuales gobernantes se esfumaron de su mente en cuanto vio lo que pasaba delante de ella.

—sabía que si habías visto el video—dijo sonriente deteniéndose y dando un ligero vistazo rapido hacia ella—. Tranquila, no soy tan estúpido como para tratar de entrar, solo quiero verlo de cerca—dijo volviendo su mirada al frente para seguir acercándose aún más. Mientras más se acercaba más mermaba su valor y más miedo tenía, era un presentimiento de que por su insensatez le costaría la vida. Sin previo aviso e infundiendo más temor en el ambiente, uno de los perros sujetado por correa de uno de los espectadores comenzó a ladrar descontroladamente asustando a todos. A lo lejos, en el estanque para patos, los mismos comenzaron a volar frenéticamente hacia otra dirección que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de aquel lugar, era tanta la premura de los alados que el ruido de sus aleteos pudo escucharse a varios metros de distancia. Es interesante como los animales del planeta tierra presienten el peligro más rápido que la especie autodenominada superior en la cadena alimenticia de dicho planeta.

De la fisura se comenzó a verse algo, de pronto comenzó a salir una mano enorme asustando al muchacho que por inercia retrocedió casi cayéndoseal piso, pronto se pudo ver bien al ser dentro de la fisura, era un monstruo enorme de 3 metros con cara de cerdo y también su cuerpo, en su mano tenía un hacha enorme y vestía lo que parecía ser una armadura de metal. Con un grito feroz dio a entender que ese ser no era amigable. Todos gritaron y se echaron a correr, pero fue en vano, el monstruo los persiguió y a los desdichados que encontraba, los destrozaba con su hacha o en caso contrario lo hacía con sus propias manos, destrozando sus huesos y extremidades, dejando un charco de sangre y vísceras por todos lados. Todo el horror sucedió tan rápido que la poca gente que lograba huir apenas si podían no vomitar por la reciente escena ante sus ojos. Mientras él imponente y aterrador ser destrozaba a sus víctimas, comenzaron a salir más monstruos de ese portal, monstruos con apariencia humanoide, de crueles aspectos raros y muy aterradores, ellos al igual que el primero comenzaron a buscar más víctimas que torturar y matar. Se comenzaron a abrir más portales en toda la ciudad, de uno de ellos salió un gigante de 7 metros gritando atrocidades, tenía una gigantesca hacha sujeta a su espalda y en sus manos tenía una espada digna de su tamaño, la alzó con sus poderosas manos y gritó.

— ¡QUE COMIENCE LA PURGA!

Todos los gritos y el temor infundido en el aire no tardaron en llegar hacia la dirección del supermercado, Jackie y Jam estaban guardando las compras en el maletero del auto cuando oyeron los gritos, de pronto, Jackie sintió que una brisa la tocaba en el rostro, una brisa fría que le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral, en ese momento sintió un muy mal presentimiento que ya había sentido anteriormente.

—¿que pasa allá fuera?— preguntó una señora aun dentro del supermercado, estaba cerca de los cajeros para pagar. Miró hacia afuera, solamente era visiblela gente corriendo horrorizada por las calles, mucho más adelante los autos se habían detenido en plenas avenidas, pues sus dueños los dejaban y corrían en dirección contraria dejando sus autos que impedían y bloqueaban el tránsito, por suerte para cierta Madre con su hijo, las filas de los autos no sobrepasaban ni impedían que su auto saliera del estacionamiento del supermercado. Todas las alarmas de los negocios alrededor del mercado y muchas más de los autos, se dispararon de repente, demasiadas para ser coincidencia del destino, hacian un cántico perfectamente tenebroso combinado con los gritos de las personas. El aire pronto se tornó pesado y muy pronto un pútrido olor se esparció en toda la avenida, de pronto cual destello de luz, apareció una grieta dimensional en pleno tumulto en las avenidas y de esta salió un grotesco ser, era un monstruo humanoide de dos cabezas de lagarto con una enorme cola, vestía únicamente una coraza en su pecho y sostenía una espada de gran filo en su mano derecha. Justamente un pobre desdichado estaba en su camino y sin pensarlo dos veces el monstruoso ser se abalanzó contra él, todos los presentes gritaron cuando ese monstruo mató al hombre con la espada en su mano, lo traspasó con la espada de un golpe limpio y certero al corazón, sin mucha sangre. No contento con tomar su vida, él monstruo aproximó sus cabezas a la cabeza del moribundo y se la comenzó a comer, sus dientes eran realmente afilados pues rápidamente destrozaron el cráneo y poco a poco engullían el cerebro.

—¡CORRAN!— gritó un hombre.

Todos en el supermercado salieron despavoridos a todas partes, corrían en busca de la salida. El miedo puede bloquear la noción humana de que es lo correcto y la noción de las opciones más simples. En ese mismo instante, Jackie, que estaba en el estacionamiento, tomó a su hijo y lo metió al auto. Entró tan rápido como pudo al asiento delantero y trató de arrancar su vehículo.

—¡tengo miedo!—Dijo Jam apunto de llorar mientras miraba por las ventanas del auto como salían más monstruos y más portales se abrían en todas partes, para su suerte de él y su madre, estos portales se abrían lejos de donde estaban, esto no duraría mucho, pero el echo de que estuvieran lejos no impedía la vista, miró a personas despedazadas junto con la sangre esparcida en todas partes, estaban por todos lados. A pesar de tan espectáculo terrorífico, lo que más llamó la atención del infante fue volver a ver a la misma niña que vio hace rato en el supermercado, la niña de su edad estaba corriendo y llorando, estaba sola, seguramente sus padres fueron otras víctimas más de los monstruos. Estaba apunto de decirle a su madre que por favor salvara a la niña cuando de repente el mismo monstruo lagarto de dos cabezas se abalanzó sobre la niña y comenzó a comerla lentamente, arrancando sus brazos como si fueran de porcelana y llevándolo a unas de sus cabezas para devorarlo mientras la otra cabeza seguía con el rostro de la niña. Lo último que pudo escuchar Jam de esa niña fue un grito agudo de horror puro antes de que el silencio reinara seguido de la cruel imagen de un monstruo devorando gustosamente el cuerpo de una pequeña. Para un niño como Jam todo esto sería más que demasiado, quedaría traumatizado de por vida, pero lo que más lo marcó en ese momento fue el ver el final de aquella pobre muchacha—¡MAMÁ!— no pudo más y finalmente gritó horrorizado

— ¡Jam, agáchate y no mires hijo!— trataba de arrancar el auto pero nada funcionaba—¡Maldita chatarra, préndete porquería!— gritó a todo pulmón, estaba demasiado alterada.

Mientras los monstruos arrasaban y masacraban a las personas, una joven muchacha corría y lloraba horrorizada, sin mirar atrás, sin saber a dónde ir, solo sabía que estaba en el estacionamiento, al menos tuvo suerte de salir del todo el tumulto dentro del supermercado. No tenía auto, siempre se iba a casa en bus. Miró a sus alrededores mientras pedía a los cielos que nada malo le pase y que siguiera viva. Sus plegarias fueron contestadas. Al frente suyo estaba un auto de color rojo, dentro de el se encontraba una madre y su hijo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a aquel auto en busca de ayuda.

—¡Jackie, por favor ayúdame, no me dejes aquí!—suplicó tratando de abrir la puerta del auto sorprendiendo a Jackie por su repentina aparición, Melanie puso toda su fuerza para abrir la puerta de aquel auto pero rápidamente notó que estaba con seguro, miró asustado a Jam quien estaba agachado en posición fetal cubriéndose los oidos. Miró de nuevo a Jackie, ella tenía una vista firme pero un tanto alterada, tan inerte era su rostro que por un momento Melanie pensó que no le abrirían la puerta.

Por un rato, Jackie dudó, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que le costaba pensar. Más que todo, como todos los demás, pensaba en escapar lo más rápido posible hacia cualquier parte, para ella la vida de su hijo valía todo y no podía perderla, pero no era razón para abandonar a una amiga, aún no tenía que llegar a esos extremos. Quitó el seguro de la puerta dejando que Melanie entrara. Ella se acomodó rápidamente al lado de Jam. Una vez que Melanie entró, Jackie pisó el acelerador haciendo que el auto corriera a toda velocidad hacia el lado contrario de la carretera, fue una suerte que el auto prendiera en ese mismo instante.

Algo demasiado raro pasaba pues, las personas que hace rato estaban corriendo despavoridas en esa dirección, no estaban, ni un alma siquiera, solo había sangre y algunos cuerpos tirados en pleno camino... algunos desmembrados. Ruidos y ruidos de rugidos fueron los que siguieron a continuación y muy pronto algunos monstruos comenzaron aparecer de entre los edificios. No fue necesario pensarlo, sin remordimiento y con mucho coraje, Jackie, pisó el acelerador del auto y pasó sobre todos los cuerpos de los muertos con todo el peso del auto, debes en cuando se sentía que el auto pisaba algunos cuerpos en su andar seguido de un crujido que sucede cuando algo se quiebra. Si alguien hubiera volteado la vista hubiera logrado ver el rastro de sangre que dejaba el auto al avanzar y a muchos monstruos que corrían detrás de este, pero por la velocidad del auto muy pronto eran dejados atrás.

Mientras conducía, se podía ver la ruina que dejaban los monstruos, lo asombroso era que todo sucedió en tan solo unos momentos después de su llegada. Muchos de los edificios de la ciudad estaban incendiados, los gritos de agonía y dolor resonaban a lo lejos, los conductores de los vehículos no tenían control, iban de aquí para allá en un vano intento desesperado de salvar sus vidas, algunos incluso atropellaban a los peatones o subían a las aceras para poder irse rápido. Jackie conducía a toda velocidad, debés en cuando miraba por el retrovisor para asegurarse que su hijo y amiga estuvieran bien. Por suerte, circulaba por una carretera vacía, solo unos cuantos vehículos pasaban cerca de ella, pero como conducía a más de 100 por hora los dejaba atrás.

—¡¿qué hacemos? esos monstruos están por todas partes, donde quiera que vayamos los encontraremos... ¡vamos a morir!.—gritaba Melanie una y otra vez, no paraba de gritar, era muy molestoso para Jackie, ya que también hacia que Jam llore más fuerte— ¡no quiero morir, no quiero morir!.

—Melanie, por favor guarda silencio— decía mientras trataba de concentrarse en conducir, los gritos la desconcentravan.

—¡NO QUIERO MORIR, ASÍ NO!— gritó fuerte.

—¡silencio!—Alzó la voz.

—¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

—¡CÁLLATE!—gritó Jackie haciendo que Melanie se tranquilizará por la impresión, una vez dejado por breves momentos su cantaleta oyó algunos sollozos a su izquierda, miró su costado, Jam estaba llorando —¡Asustas a mi hijo, cálmate y cubre su mirada, no dejes que mira afuera!.

Por un breve instante recobro su compostura y hizo caso a las indicaciones de su amiga mayor.

Mientras Jackie conducía, en el cielo, se podía ver helicópteros militares llegando a toda prisa, por la otra parte de la carretera se vió autos militares que circulaban por algunas avenidas. Un estruendo se escuchó, como si un rayo hubiera impactado cerca, eran los aviones caza que volaban a velocidades de más de 1000 kilómetros por hora llegando a la ciudad. Todo un contingente de uno de los ejércitos más poderosos del planeta, lástima que eran enviados como carne de cañón, o como yo lo diría, "enviaron ovejas a enfrentar leones".

En el auto, la adrenalina en el cuerpo de ambas mayores les hacía juego en ese mismo instante, les hacía olvidar que hace poco estuvieron en una carnicería de humanos, él único que estaba en shock era el pobre niño, pobrecito, a tan corta edad el destino le había jugado una de las suyas. No podía olvidar las imágenes de todas aquellas personas que fueron despedazadas ante sus propios ojos, no podía olvidar a esa pobre niña.

—Jackie—. Llamó la atención Melanie más calmada—¿Tu crees que ellos podrán detenerlos?— ante esa pregunta Jackie solo negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

—no lo harán, no los detendrán, nada ni nadie lo hará —respondió—. Escúchame, iremos a mi casa, tomaremos algunas cosas necesarias de allí y nos iremos de la ciudad— dijo firmemente mientras conducía, su actitud era más determinada y su voz más segura.

—espera ¿Irnos? Es demasiado drástico, mis padres están en la ciudad, no puedo abandonarlos—dijo esperando una respuesta, pero Jackie solo la miró por el retrovisor, le lanzó una mirada fría mientras conducía, su expresión fue tal que por un momento en los ojos color Jade de Jackie se notó cierta ira en ellos, casi como un fuego fulgurante. La respuesta era mas clara que el agua.

—Lo lamento Melanie, pero mi prioridad es mi hijo. Debemos alejarnos lo más pronto de la ciudad— finalizó.

—Por favor, mis padres, ellos morirán si no vamos por ellos. Escúchame, tal vez los militares se encarguen de esas cosas — explicó con desesperación.

— ¡¿acaso no me oíste? ¿acaso no los viste hacer lo que hicieron?!. ¡Los militares no lograrán retenerlos, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es alejarnos a un lugar seguro lejos de la ciudad y esperar!.

Ante las respuestas que Jackie daba, Melanie se desesperaba cada vez más, creando un ambiente de tensiónque estaba afectando al pequeño niño al lado de la muchacha.

—Espera Jackie, mis padres, ellos son ancianos, por favor llévame con ellos—Volvió a suplicar.

—Por favor, cálmate—Ordenó Jackie a Melanie.

—¡no!, tenemos que ir a mi casa, mis padres están allí, llévame con ellos, no puedo dejarlos ¡Ellos van a morir si los dejamos! ¡Llévame con mis padres, ellos morirán!

—¡Ellos ya están muertos!—Le Gritó con fuerza—¡Que tu mueras no les ayudará en nada, ahora o te callas o te tiro de mi auto!— Otra vez la miradaamenazante; Melanie se impresionó, nunca habría pensado que la madre más amorosa que había conocido tenía un lado tan frío y sin sentimientos, sobre todo con ella y con sus padres ¿quién era aquella mujer? ¿Qué había pasado con Jackie Lynn Thomas?... Solo algo era seguro, esa mujer no era la misma que conoció hace ya tanto tiempo, y si lo era en verdad, entonces jamás conoció a la verdadera Jackie Lynn Thomas. Durante unos segundos pensó en un montón de cosas, en verdad Jackie estaba alterada y ante la situación actual era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Ante la negativa, Melanie solo pudo llorar, se aferró a sus piernas y comenzó a llorar, lloraba desconsolada, pensaba en que le pasaría a sus padres, nunca más los volvería a ver, un dolor oprimía su pecho hasta el punto de que la hacía respirar con pesadez "Papá, Mamá, los extraño. Quiero ir a casa" hablaba en voz baja. ¿Qué se podía esperar de una adolescente de 16 años? queria volver con sus padres. Durante un breve instante hubo un momento de silencio en el que solo se podía oír los sollozos de Melanie, su mundo se había derrumbado en tan solo 1 hora, en tan solo una hora había visto cosas que jamás en su vida pensaría en ver. Nadie merecía eso, pero no era la única, Jackie también estaba en una lucha interna entre seguir adelante y llorar desconsoladamente, solo no lo hacía por que dos vidas dependían de ella. Cerraba fuertemente sus ojos debes en cuando ignorando el echo de que debía estar atenta al camino, lo hacía para reprimir lagrimas por el mar de sentimientos que venían hacia ella al ver a su hijo y a Melanie llorando en la parte trasera del auto, debes en cuando daba algún sollozo y algunas lágrimas se escurríann ante sus mejillas, pero rápidamente llevaba su mano hacia su rostro y secaba esas lágrimas, ella más que nadie sabía que este no era tiempo de llorar.

Miiró por el retrovisor de nuevo a Melanie, no quería hacerla llorar, solo no podía permitirse distraerse con sus quejas y sus imprudencias, Melanie era para ella como una hermana... Le hubiera dicho algo que la alentará de no ser que alguien más actuó por ella.

Jam escuchó el llanto de su amiga y como un imán se apegó a ella. Lo hizo más por necesidad que por ayudar.

Melanie de pronto sintió que alguien la abrazaba, bajó su mirada y vio a Jam, él la estaba abrazando por la cintura con mucha fuerza, sintio calidez y por unos momentos se calmó. Comenzó a pensar claramente, más que nada pensó, que si una adolescente como ella estaba en ese estado, ¿cómo estaría el pobre niño?, Jam también lloraba pero lo hacía en leves sollozos casi inaudibles "eres un niño fuerte" pensó ella. Lo abrazó también con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que él llorara, le dolía verlo así, apegó su cabeza hacia su pecho, estaba tan asustada y alterada, pero al sentir el abrazo cálido del niño comenzaba a sentirse un tanto más tranquila.

Tardaron 14 minutos en llegar a la casa de Jackie, pero por suerte no hubo ningún inconveniente. Llegado a la casa de Jackie, ella salió corriendo de su auto, dejando a Jam y Melanie en el auto, salió corriendo directo hacia su cuarto y sacó unas maletas ya preparadas debajo de su cama, ambas grandes y pesadas, pero ella las alzó fácilmente, una era de su hijo y otra para ella. Llegó a su auto y las metió en el maletero, volvió a su asiento y estaba dispuesta a conducir hacia las afueras de la ciudad, pero luego recordó.

—¡mierda!. Melanie, cuida a Jam por favor, se me ha olvidado algo muy importante — salió del auto y se apoyó a la ventana— . Si algo drástico pasara, toma el auto—le dio las llaves. Melanie miró primero las llaves y luego a Jacki, quien la hubiera visto hubiera logrado ver una mirada llena de temor y preocupación a punto de soltar en llanto, pues esa era la mirada oculta de Jackie —y salva a mi hijo, sálvalo por favor—dijo suplicante

—Jackie espera, yo... —no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar pues Jackie salió corriendo.

Jackie entró como un rayo a su casa y se dirigió a su sótano. Dentro de el comenzó a buscar por los rincones, unos minutos bastaron para que, cerca de un montón de basura, encontrara un hermoso cofre pequeño, no era más grande que una cabeza, con un color amarillo resplandecíacon la luz del sol, parecía que era de oro puro, pero no lo era. Rápidamente salió de su casa en dirección hacia su vehículo. Cuando llegó afuera vio algo que la aterrorizó, un helicóptero militar estaba siendo atacado por una especie de monstruo volador enorme, el helicóptero estaba cayendo cerca de su zona, se quedó en shock por unos instantes. "JACKIE " le gritó Melanie desde el auto, sacándola de su trance, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia su auto. Una vez dentro de el y con las llaves devueltas por Melanie, arrancó a toda prisa, el helicóptero militar justamente cayó a unos metros detrás, este no tardó más que unos segundos en explotar. El monstruo salió volando hacia los cielos y vio al auto alejarse y lo comenzó persiguió.

—¡Esa cosa viene por nosotros!—Le advirtió melanie con pánico.

Jackie miró por el retrovisor, no había tiempo ni más alternativas.

—¡Conduce tú!—le ordenó Jackie, abrió el cofre y sacó una especie de navaja con un botón rojo en el mango.

—yo no se condu...

—¡HAZLO!—le gritó Jackie, se apartó al asiento de al lado. Sin pensarlo mucho, Melanie se separó de Jam y con premurapasó al asiento del conductor.

Jackie había sacado medio cuerpo por la ventana, él monstruo volador estaba cerca del auto, Jackie presionó el botón de la navaja y esta en un destello de luz se convirtió en un arma de larga distancia, parecía futurista.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!—Preguntó Melanie.

—¡Concéntrate en mantener el rumbo!—Replicó Jackie.

El monstruo fue en picada hacia el auto, Jackie fijó la mira del arma y tras un momento, para apuntar, presionó el gatillo, un destello verde salió disparado e impactó con el rostro de la bestia destruyendo su cráneo al instante. El disparo fue tan potente que al impactar creó una explosión en el aire. El cuerpo cercenado de la bestia se impactó contra el suelo regando sangre por todo el pavimento.

Jackie volvió a meter su cuerpo en el auto. Presionó un botón en el arma y está volvió a convertirse en una navaja, lo guardó en el cofre con el resto de las cosas que le servirían en el futuro. Miró a Melanie quien la veía con mucha conmoción. Nunca había imaginado que la madre más amorosa de la ciudad sea ¿qué?... una guerrera intergaláctica.

—Temo preguntar que fue todo eso—Dijo.

—No lo hagas—Puso el cofre a un lado de su asiento, suspiró un poco para calmarse, lo hizo un par de veces hasta volver en si misma—¿Jam?—Miró atrás—Hijo, estas bien.

Jam estaba aferrado al asiento del pasajero, al ver a su madre lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla. En la última hora había visto más de lo que un niño merecía ver, por lo tanto lo único que quería era un abrazo y el consuelo de su madre.

—¡Mamá tengo miedo!—Dijo sollozando.

—Lo se hijo, lo se— correspondió el abrazo. Lo tomó por los hombros y habló —. Mi hijo es él más valiente que conozco, no te asustes querido, ya verás que vamos a estar bien, solo te pido una cosa ¿puedes hacerme un favor?.

Ante los ojos suplicantes de su madre Jam solo pudo preguntar.

—¿cuál favor, mamá?—preguntó asustado él pobre muchacho.

—Sigue siendo valiente, nunca dejes de serlo, hazlo por mi—Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad—. No mires por las ventanas y has todo lo que te diga sin dudar.

Jam solo asintió muy asustado.

—Ese es mi hijo—volvió a su lugar—. Melanie detén el auto un rato.

Melanie detuvo el auto por un instante, Jackie le ordenó que volviera atrás con Jam ya que era su turno de conducir. Melanie obedeció y fue al asiento de pasajero con Jam, este la envolvió de nuevo con un abrazo con mucha fuerza.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en el auto, seguido de un suspiro.

—Lamento lo que dije sobre tus padres—habló Jackie mirándola por el retrovisor—. Pero tienes que entender que en esta situación no hay que perder tiempo.

Melanie la miró. Tras meditarlo un momento asintió.

— lo entiendo— dijo mientras abrazaba a Jam—. Yo lamento haberme alterado, solo quería volver con mis padres—Explicó—. Jackie, mis padres, ¿ellos...ellos siguen...con vida?—Preguntó suplicante aún sabiendo de lleno la posible respuesta.

—Lo lamento—respondió—. A estas alturas debes saber que es muy improbable, lo siento mucho.

Melanie agachó su cabeza por un instante, ya entendía bien el contexto de la situación, estaba apunto de volver a llorar pero no podía hacerlo. Por vez primera en toda esta maldita hora entendió que no era tiempo para llorar. Con determinación y con mucho pesar y tristezaelevó su rostro y habló.

—¿A las afueras de la ciudad?¿Qué buscamos?.

—Buscamos seguir con vida—respondió fríamente—¿Me ayudarás con mi hijo?.

La mirada suplicante de Jackie le dio a entender que ella también pasaba por un momento casi similar al que ella pasaba en esos mismos instantes, solo que Jackie parecía retener su miedo y canalizar su furia. No tenía opción y francamente esta era el mejor contexto que le podía tocar a ella. Sola jamás sobreviviría afuera, pero sin saberlo y con mucha suerte, se pudo encontrar a alguien como Jackie, una mujer fuerte y decidida. No podía ser un estorbo pues su vida, la vida de Jackie y Jam estaban en juego.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda—respondió firmemente.

El auto avanzó por la carretera en dirección hacia las afuera de la ciudad. Un destino incierto y misterioso les esperaba a este trío de personas. Pero algo era cierto, esas tres vidas jugarían un papel importante en el futuro.

En el centro de la ciudad, se podía encontrar ríos de sangre y cuerpos desmembrados en todas partes, sangre y cuerpos de ciudadanos y también de soldados, autos militares desechos e incendiados, algunos helicópteros destruidos decoraban el paisaje. Los edificios altos parecían que pronto sucumbirían ante su propio peso y la señales de vida humana eran nulas.

Los monstruos se reunían en el centro cerca de un portal verde de gran tamaño, pareciera que todos esperaban a que algo o alguien atravesara ese portal. De un momento al otro, lentamente, del enorme portal salió un monstruo más, era un tanto diferente, no era ni muy grande ni muy imponente, era un tipo de humanoide lagarto verde bien parecido, vestía una armadura antigua de guerra decorada con dos cráneos de hombreras y dos más en ambas piernas que parecían proteger las rótulas. Caminó lentamente por las filas de los monstruos, con los brazos entrelazados a su espalda y con orgullo notable, no tardó en llegar a una especie de tarima, esta estaba echa puramente de cuerpos sangrientos de humanos acumulados como una montaña, todo parecía ser sacado dentro de una de las más crueles pesadillas de la humanidad, una montaña de cuerpos preparada por algunos monstruos para su líder con el único fin de ser usada como tarima. La subió lentamente y sin mucha dificultad pisando y manchándose los zapatos con sangre, una vez en la cima volteo su mirada y miró a todo su ejército desparramado, todos estaban a la espera de sus órdenes.

—caballeros—habló con una voz relajada, casi serena—. Les doy la bienvenida a la dimension de la tierra. Solo les tengo una orden—los miró a todos con una mirada fría, una mirada sin sentimientos ni rencores—. Que no queden sobrevivientes.

Todos y cada uno de los monstruos gritaron con ferocidad y salieron corriendo a cometer más atrocidades, dejando a su líder con un pequeño batallón de monstruos como protección.

—Esto es solo el comienzo— Se Dijo así mismo "La lagartija" y río con una voz maníaca que resonaba al compás con el ambiente de muerte que ahora rondaba en la ciudad.

Todo puede cambiar...

Wattpad


	3. Capítulo III Despojos

A veces la gente no quiere escuchar la realidad porque no quieren que sus ilusiones se arruinen"

"Oh eterna gloria de la humanidad, tantos dones, tantos regalos se te han encomendado, todo te ha cegado de la realidad y hoy que has abierto tus ojos miras hacia la verdad, hoy miras tu final. Tu avaricia, tu codicia, tu gula, tu lujuria, tu pereza y soberbia te han cegado demasiado, ahora mira la verdad, ahora lo sabes todo, ahora eres sabio, ahora envidia cuando no sabías nada".

"No debemos perder la esperanza, no debes perderla, a pesar de lo que suceda recuerda, nunca pierdas la esperanza, pues mientras ella exista habrá luz, pero cuando la pierdes abundan las tinieblas".

"Lucha por lo justo, lucha por lo correcto, lucha por el bien, cae si es necesario, lastímate si es que es necesario y pierde con honor, pero mientras tengas vida nunca te rindas, no dejes de luchar".

Muerte y Ruina, fue todo lo que quedó de la humanidad, ruina y destrucción, fue su única vida por más de 10 años. Hace exactamente 14 años la humanidad se enfrentó al enemigo perfecto, este enemigo no hacia diferencia entre pobres o ricos, grandes, pequeños, bonitos o feos, no, no hacia diferencia de nadie, para ellos todo humano no era más que una especie inservible e inútil que no merecía el aliento de vida que respiraban. Comenzaron por uno de los países que se consideraba el más poderoso, este fue reducido a cenizas sin piedad. No tenía sentido ¿qué querían?¿por qué lo hacían?, preguntas que nunca se supieron, lo único que se sabía era que no tenían piedad alguna.

La tasa de muerte los primeros días de invasión era más de 1 millón de personas, a la primera semana conquistaron todo un estado, la tasa de muerte ascendió más de 50 millones de muertos, entre ellos civiles y militares. Al primer mes arrasaron con Estados Unidos, Canadá, México y continuaban hacia Centroamérica y Sudamérica mientras invadían Rusia y toda Europa. La tasa de muerte ascendió a más de 500 millones.

En un vano intento de defenderse los países Europeos que quedaban, países Asiáticos, Africanos y Oceánicos, se unieron para tratar de defenderse a ellos y a sus naciones, fue una masacre total en todos los sentidos. A los primeros 5 años de la llegada de los monstruos a la tierra, toda América había caído, Europa y Asia eran casi carentes de vida, las islas oceánicas fueron invadidas y África fue diezmada.

En cinco años todos los gobiernos mundiales con sus ejércitos fueron destituidos y destruidos, los civiles fueron capturados y obligados a trabajos forzosos, la tasa de muerte ascendió a más de 2000 millones de humanos. Se crearon gigantescas minas en todo el mundo para la extracción de los metales de la tierra, agujeros enormes que casi juraría que llegaban al centro de la tierra.

Ni en la época de la primera y segunda guerra mundial se vio tanta maldad, los humanos que sobrevivieron fueron obligados a trabajar en esas minas día y noche cual esclavos, no, peor que esclavos, no descansaban, apenas si recibían un poco de una masa espesa y viscosa de sabor horrible que los monstruos les daban como alimento y un poco de lodo sucio que tomaban como agua, niños, mujeres y ancianos que no podían ejercer su trabajo eran asesinados y sus cuerpos no eran enterrados ni quemados, se descompongan al sol dejando salir un horrible olor, todo para dar un ejemplo de lo que pasaba si alguien no trabajaba. Pasaron 3 años más y la taza de muerte ascendió a más de 4000 millones de muertes.

Los que no eran esclavos y trataban de sobrevivir se enfrentaban a un mundo de escases y miseria, escapaban tanto de los monstruos como de los suyos, puesto que muchos sobrevivientes se convirtieron en bandidos y carroñeros, solo pensando en si mismos y en su propia supervivencia.

Todo estaba perdido, la humanidad estaba destinada a la extinción, la fe y la esperanza se habían perdido para siempre, el orgullo que antes los humanos profesaban con vigor y a gritos se les fue arrebatado y quebrado, ahora nada ni nadie quería pelear, habían perdió mucho y muy pronto lo perderían todo y a todos, o eso es lo que creían. De las ruinas de todo el mundo, un hombre valiente y sagaz se levantó y comenzó a dar pelea, él junto con un pequeño grupo de personas se hacían llamar la "resistencia" poco a poco lograron recuperar el control de su mundo, poco a poco recuperaron el orgullo de ser humano, de las ruinas crearon cimientos y de los cimientos crearían un imperio eterno. ¡Que la humanidad prevalezca eternamente, que viva la humanidad!...

En estos años de holocausto se apreciaba demasiado los bosques y la vegetación que aún quedaba en algunos lugares de la tierra. Estos lugares eran lo único que quedó de la hermosura de lo que alguna vez fue la tierra. Cientos de árboles grandes y hermosos decoraban y hacían compás con los hermosos ríos y cuencas de agua dulce que circulaban en los bosques, los pájaros y algunos animales rondaban aquel bosque, los cánticos se escuchaban en todo el bosque, cánticos de la naturaleza interactuando entre sí en un complejo sistema de vida, los ruidos de pájaros cantando, el sonido del viento chocando con las hojas y el ruido que estás hacían al moverse, lo mejor de todo era el aire puro, uno inhalaba tan fuerte como podía para poder apreciar cada partícula de este, ciertamente era un hermoso lugar, pasar por un bosque era como entrar en un sueño, uno se sentía tan a gusto que de serlo posible se echaría en la húmeda hierba a reposar unos instantes para olvidar lo que pasaba en el mundo.

Estos lugares eran muy escasos, se podría decir que casi no habían, eran oasis en un enorme mundo echo páramo, eran más nuevas joyas del nuevo mundo.

En este hermoso lugar se llevaba a cabo una misión importante para la humanidad, tal vez no repercutiría mucho en la actualidad, pero a largo plazo sería su salvación.

En el medio de todo el bosque, cerca de un riachuelo, se encontraba cinco seres cubiertos por una manta negra que les cubrían todo el rostro y la mayor parte del cuerpo, permanecían inertes, como si estuvieran esperando a alguien.

No pasó mucho cuando otros sujetos aparecieran de entre los árboles, diez humanos cubiertos por unas servo-armaduras humanas, las mejores armaduras echas sólo para los guerreros de la resistencia terrestre, la armadura les hacían parecer intimidantes, esta armadura hacia que todo guerrero pareciera un feroz luchador, cubrían todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza, con un potente y resistente casco, hasta los pies. Todos tenían puesto los cascos a excepción de uno, este humano resaltaba entre todos ellos, un hombre robusto y alto, su sola presencia transmitía seguridad y vigor. Este hombre se acercó más al ser encapuchado mientras los otros nueve permanecieron unos pasos atrás.

—"El coraje no es tener la fuerza para seguir luchando"—le dijo este ser con una voz ronca y gruesa, tenía cierto acento, se podría decir que era "extranjero" porque en cierta forma él, junto con los suyos, lo eran.

—"Es seguir luchando aún cuando no tienes fuerza"—respondió el hombre autoritariamente al ser, este asintió.

—El encargo está listo—se apartó un poco dejando ver a sus espaldas, solo habían árboles pero tras un momento estos comenzaron a desaparecer como polvo en el aire dejando ver unos enormes contenedores acompañados por más seres encapuchados. Por un momento estos habían estado camuflados para que nadie más los vea, hasta ahora —El acero esta listo para trabajarse—un ruido se produjo en los cielos, ambos miraron hacia arriba hacia los causantes del ruido, unos monstruos voladores surcaban los cielos vigilando todo el sector.—No seria fácil, eh. Suerte para evitarlos, será muy difícil.

—Yo me encargaré de ello, tu ocúpate de tus asuntos. ¡Ahora!—ordenó, de inmediato uno de los que estaban detrás de él llevo una bolsa enorme en sus espaldas y la depósito en medio de su Líder y el "contrabandista".

—que tenemos aquí—abrió la bolsa y encontró algo de muy alto valor— gemas de Mewny—Me dijiste que me tenías una sorpresa, pero nunca pensé en esto. Esto servirá como pago— extendió la mano, una mano con unas enormes y feroces garras con uñas.

Para cualquier humano mirar y estrechar una manos así sería sumamente horrible, incluso indeseable, pero no para los miembros de la "Quinta Estrella" pero para su grandioso y vigoroso líder.

— digo lo mismo— estrechó su mano sin problema alguno, como forma de finalizar el trato. Al finalizar ambos fueron con sus respectivos grupos

— ¡A sus posiciones, quince minutos para recoger los contenedores, rápido! —Ordenó a sus hombres. De los árboles salió una compañía militar de soldados humanos, hasta ahora ocultos, en dirección hacia los pesados contenedores, por suerte, estos contenedores en particular tenían un sistema de levitación en la parte baja que los hacía fáciles de mover y transportar.

Detrás del líder de los humanos, el camuflaje de las naves dejó de estar funcionando y mostró un complejo de aviones de carga y combate establecidos en filas ordenadas por todo el bosque, los de carga eran más grande que los de combate midiendo casi 20 metros, sin embargo los de combates, que eran de 15 metros, eran más rápidos y letales que las de carga.

Metieron los contenedores en la parte posterior de las naves de carga, en total 15 naves para transportar los contenedores y 20 naves de combate como escolta. Puede que las naves ocuparan mucho espacio en aquel terreno, pero la tecnología de camuflaje en la tierra era una de las mejores. Mientras algunos soldados vigilaban los cielos y los alrededores, los demás seguían cargando los contenedores flotantes.

Ya pasado unos cinco minutos el líder humano habló a todos.

—¡rápido! No tenemos todo el día!.¡Quiero esas naves despegando en menos de 10 minutos!— ordenó, los soldados respondieron firmemente "¡si señor!". Miró a el líder de los contrabandistas y se acercó hacia él.

—Veo que la civilización Rokaniana está en pie de nuevo—le dijo con sarcasmo.

—Al igual que la humanidad. Según veo—respondió con ironía.

Así es, los "contrabandistas" eran rokanianos, seres con cuerpo antropomorfo con partes topoides. Este aspecto no era muy agradable a simple vista, por lo ocultaban su rostro con una manta, pero sus beneficios eran muchos, con sus manos grandes, con unas pesadas garras, escarbaban la tierra con gran facilidad, lo cual les permitía minar la tierra en busca de minerales.

Las tierras de la dimensión de Rokan eran conocidas por tener un tipo de mineral muy especial, unos de los minerales más resistentes y moldeables de todo el multiverso, los cuales con tratamiento más la combinación del carbono ; el cual era un componente que estaba en todo el multiverso, no solo en la tierra, se formaba un acero aún más resistente que cualquier mineral en la tierra o en otra dimensión conocida, eso hacía que cada pieza de acero Rokaniano fuera de gran valor en el mercado negro de contrabando…bueno, lo fue en los tiempos de paz.

Los rokanianos no solo eran mineros, la civilización Rokaniana era muy avanzada tecnológicamente comparada con la tierra. Un ejemplo de ellos eran las máquinas de almacenamiento de vacío, o Cajas E.H (Espacio hueco). Estas cajas eran capaces de almacenar una gran cantidad de material , casi 1 tonelada de acero en barras, en un contenedor compacto, el cual no difería en más de unos cuantos kilos de peso.

Estas máquinas como muchas otras hicieron de la civilización Rokaniana una de las más avanzadas del multiverso. Eran potencia en armamento y tecnología, las únicas dimensiones que estaban encima de ellos eran las que utilizaban la magia, más en específico los reinos mewmanos. Esta civilización era fue alguna vez una de las más grandes… hasta la invasión de los monstruos hacia sus tierras en busca de sus minerales. Desde ese día hasta hoy la civilización Rokaniana dejó de ser una potencia tecnológica y pasó a ser una exportadora de un mineral, que de por sí era vendido por un precio muy bajo, pero pronto la guerra terminaría y volverían a ser una potencia tecnológica de nuevo.

Por ahora solo exportaban su acero a quien realmente pagará bien por el, o a quien realmente lo necesitará; no eran ajenos a la desgracia ajena, claro que también debía pagar un buen precio, un ejemplo eran los humanos, pagaban muy bien, o eso tenían que pensar todos, pero la verdad era que el líder Rokaniano tenía mucha confianza en el líder de la resistencia terrestre, no era la primera vez que le prestaba sus servicios, no precisamente el acero, se conocían desde hace muchos años.

En un contenedor había unas 100 cajas E.H , esto significa que en un contenedor había más de 100 toneladas de acero, pero gracias a esas cajas E.H, cada uno de estos enormes contenedores no pesaban más de unos impresionantes ¡600 kilos!.

—Dime, ¿Dónde conseguiste las gemas Mewmanas—Preguntó el líder de los rokanianos.

—Del mismo lugar. Un heraldo llegó hace tiempo y nos las dio como "regalo"—no lo miraba, su mirada estaba en sus hombres, supervisaba que no haiga ningún incidente—Dice que una reina Mewmana ha recuperado el dominio de sus tierras y ha unido a toda Mewni. Ella pide la ayuda militar de todas las dimensiones afectadas por la guerra para acabar con "La lagartija"…de todas excepto de la mía. Al parecer el presente solo era una ayuda para la rebelión. Ellos creen que mi ejército no es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer una diferencia ¿lo crees?—Río un poco—mejor, así no me causan problemas, pero a ti —Lo miró un rato—¿No te ha llegado el memorándum y la "canasta de regalos" ?

—De diferente forma—Dijo seriamente—Ella pidió ayuda inmediata a cambio de los regalos, ella requería de todas las fuerzas Rokanianas y de sus recursos de inmediato, dejando de lado la recuperación del territorio de Mi pueblo. Cuando se lo dije, él me respondió que apoyar a Mewni para la derrota de " la lagartija" sería la mejor forma de liberar a mi pueblo de los monstruos, Imagínate eso—respondió— y no fue una bolsa sino 10—aclaró y de pronto sonrió, tanto como podía con sus rasgos —Le dije que podía meterse sus gemas una por una por donde le quepan.

—¡Qué insolencia!…Rechazar tal cantidad de riquezas—respondió irónicamente el líder humano.

—No quería comprometer a mi ejército a su disposición, lástima que perdimos una cantidad favorable de riquezas, pero tú nos las has devuelto…en cierta forma, pero ¿Tu qué le dijiste?—pregunto sonriente.

—Nunca le respondería mal a un heraldo de una reina que ayuda a la causa y que prácticamente nos ayuda por lastima—Esbozó una sonrisa— Le dije que le envié mi más "cordiales saludos a su reina, Mi saludo "cordial"—Tras esa explicación ambos rieron un poco. Reír era bueno, traía buena vibra al ambiente y también era muestra clara de la amistad del humano y del Rokaniano, ciertamente era extraño ver reír a tales grandes líderes, pero también reconfortante saber que la amistad aún seguía en pie. Pasaron unos segundos para que ambos terminaran de reír, de pronto la mueca del humano cambió de una alegre a una seria.

—¿qué piensas de la reina Mewmana y de su campaña suicida para matar a "la lagartija?—preguntó serio.

El Rokaniano lo miró serio a los ojos.

—las posibilidades de matar a esa cosa son casi nulas, aún con el apoyo de todos los reinos de Mewni, perderíamos en un ataque directo, y eso es lo que ella propone; un ataque directo.

—¿tienes tan poca esperanza de volver a los días de paz?— dijo el humano.

—Nunca la perdí, aún tengo esperanza, la esperanza de ver a mi civilización de nuevo en su auge de gloria, es todo lo que me inspira a seguir adelante, pero no creo que podamos ganar contra "la lagartija", por ahora no. He oído que es un ejército en si mismo con toda la magia que ha acumulado, dicen que tiene a más de 300 mil monstruos en su castillo protegiéndolo. Mewni apenas se ha recuperado, y a pesar de que ya tiene grandes victorias, las dimensiones todavía siguen luchando por su propia autonomía, algunas ni siquiera están bien y Mewni viene pidiendo que luchen en una guerra con todas las posibilidades en nuestra contra—Dijo muy serio— sabes, ahora que lo pienso bien, me sorprende que los allá menospreciado ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó muy confuso.

—¿De que le serviría un ejército tan "débil"?— respondió de manera irónica enfatizando la última palabra.

—no me verás la cara tonto. Tu ejército es uno de los más poderosos que queda hoy en día. Soy muy consciente de que hacen con este acero y he oído rumores de cierta tecnología muy avanzada en sus laboratorios. Sigues ocultando tu fuerza, me pregunto ¿por qué querrías mostrarte débil?— preguntó pensativo.

Ante la pregunta el líder humano respondió con voz serena.

—ella está recogiendo gota por gota para apagar el fuego de esta guerra—dijo—pero no conozco sus verdadera intenciones y francamente su plan es absurdo. Es mejor que yo y mis hombres permanezcamos inertes, tengo suficiente dirigiendo y reconquistado mi mundo de los monstruos, como para estar preocupado por los mewmanos y sus problemas, tal vez más adelante podamos, pero ahora no. No puedo arriesgarme tanto.

—dices eso pero aún así, hoy, te has arriesgas demasiado, ¿venir aquí con tan pocos hombres?, me decepcionas. ¿sabes cuánto cargamento importante hay en esos contenedores?—bajó un poco el tono de su voz—¿cuánto tarde en conseguirte lo que querías—dijo de manera misteriosa. Su tono daba señal de que hablaba algo que solo ellos dos entendían.

— Traer a más iba a ser escandaloso, era mucho menos riesgoso traer menos hombres que más hombres— respondió de manera seria—si enviaba a alguien más, corría el riesgo de que algo sucediera, no pudo perder esto, no lo entenderías.

En la respuesta el Rokaniano solo suspiró rápido mostrando su disconformidad.

—¿No crees que levantaría muchas sospechas el echo de que el gran líder de toda la Quinta estrella, viniera a supervisar un envío casi rutinario? ¿no crees que alerte a tus hombres?¿qué les dirás si te preguntan el por qué de tu presencia?—preguntó de forma irónica.

— Les diré que hago lo necesario para salvar a este mundo, o lo que queda de el, eso es todo lo que tienen que saber ellos, eso es todo lo que diré a ellos.

Ante la negativa el Rokaniano volvió preguntar seriamente.

— Te preguntaré por última vez. ¿Qué es esa cosa para que merezca tanta importancia?—Preguntó confuso.

El humano lo miró.

—A ti también te diré lo mismo " hago lo necesario para salvar lo que queda de mi mundo"—reiteró. Ante la negativa el líder Rokaniano dejó de insistir, sabia que su buen amigo, por más amigo que sea, no le diría nada del encargo especial que le solicitó como pago por un viejo, pero importante favor. Suspiro pesadamente y respondió

—bien, creo que lo único que me queda hacer es desearte suerte.

Ante la respuesta de este el humano se enojó. Odiaba que le mencionen el asunto de la suerte, lo odiaba de verdad, tanto o más que a los monstruos.

— no digas idioteces—Respondió—si la suerte existe, ¿por que le sucedió esto a mi mundo?, ¿por qué le sucedió esto al tuyo y a todas las dimensiones?. No existe la suerte, solo las ganas de seguir luchando y perseverando hasta lograr tu objetivo—dijo de manera muy fría.

—supongo que tienes razón—respondió—para decirlo mejor—Pensó un rato, tras dos segundos respondió—que no te maten y cumple tu objetivo—finalizó, pues vio que los soldados terrestres finalizaban su labor. El líder humano sólo lo miró y asintió.

—lo mismo digo, viejo amigo—Finalizó la conversación.

Las soldados humanos pronto terminaron de subir el cargamento a las naves de carga, él líder humano se subió a una nave de cargamento y dio la orden de despegar.

"Harkness, este tal vez haya de ser nuestro último trato" pensó el líder Rokaniano. Mientras sus ayudantes habrían un portal con tijeras para regresar a su dimensión

—nos vamos de aquí, tú, lleva la bolsa y vámonos, es hora de volver a Rokan—dijo entrando al portal.

Habían pasado más de 10 minutos de vuelo que parecían interminables. Él líder de la resistencia, Harkness, permanecía centrado en sus pensamientos. Ese día para él todo tenía que salir perfecto, si este cargamento era interceptado, todo su esfuerzo se iría al caño. Solo él y su "amigo en la tierra" sabían lo que realmente había en uno de esos contenedores, aparte del acero claro. En uno de esos contenedores estaba el futuro de toda la humanidad. La espera era interminable, Harkness no soportó más y se dirigió al punto a la cabina de la nave, en ella se encontraba un piloto—piloto, hace 6 minutos que debimos llegar a la zona humana, ¿qué es lo que pasa?— preguntó con una voz imponente.

—lo lamento señor, recibimos una transmisión de la base avisando que un grupo grande de voladores se dirigía por estos lados, por lo que estamos volando lo más lento posible para que no detecten nuestro camuflaje—explicó el piloto de la nave mientras veía al frente y seguía pilotando.

—¿cuánto más?— preguntó secante.

—máximo 15 minutos, señor—dijo temblando, no era su costumbre dirigirse al líder de mayor rango en la Quinta Estrella, estaba nervioso y con justa razón.

Todos los presentes se asombraron al saber que la autoridad máxima de toda la resistencia los acompañaría en esa misión, en cierta forma era un honor tenerlo como su líder de misión, todos sabían lo que él había echo, prácticamente construyó ladrillo por ladrillo los cimientos de la resistencia y la convirtió en lo que es hoy.

Harkness volvió a su lugar, estaba impaciente por llegar a la base, pero el piloto tenía razón, no podían arriesgarse tanto, pero aún así el sentía que debían llegar pronto a la base incluso si delataban su posición. Y como si fuera una visión futura, tuvo razón.

De pronto, atrás de las naves se pudo ver unas bestias enormes, de 4 a 5 metros, los cuales les seguían el paso, al parecer los venían siguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Los "voladores" monstruos de increíble tamaño y velocidad de vuelo de hasta 2500km/H, azotaban los cielos de la tierra en busca de presas que comer y matar, estos aseguraban los cielos de la tierra para controlar a la humanidad.

Los escoltas no tardaron en darse cuenta y el líder de ellos advirtió por el megáfono a las demás naves.

—atención, tenemos compañía—dijo el líder de los escoltas— naves de carga, avancen, nosotros los detendremos, escolta, que no toquen las naves de carga—ordenó.

A continuación los escoltas dieron un giro de 180 grados hacia arriba y fueron contra los voladores.

—¡FUEGO!— se pudo oír, de inmediato los escoltas dispararon una ráfaga de disparos de plasma. Se vio un espectáculo aéreo, los cuerpos de los voladores eran desprendidas de sus miembros por cada disparo que lograban darles y poco a poco caían por sus heridas, 5, no, 10 segundos de bombardeo bastaron para derribar a más de una cuarta parte de ellos.

—dispérsense y acaben con ellos—acto seguido todas las naves emprendieron vuelos en diferentes direcciones y cada una comenzó a disparar a su propio objetivo realizando increíbles maniobras.

Los pilotos junto con las naves de alta tecnología, eran un punto clave para el desenlace de la guerra. Como las antiguas naves de combate, estas podían alcanzar velocidades de más 3450 km/h como un antiguo SR-71. Pero la velocidad no era nada comparado con las nueva munición de metralla de estas, munición adaptada para penetrar la gruesa piel monstruosa, cosa que las antiguas naves de combate humana no lograban, o lograban a duras penas.

Mientras los escoltas luchaban contra los monstruos, más adelante las naves de carga llegaban a su destino sin ningún escolta, en una de ellas se encontraba el líder Harkness. Le parecía raro que ataquen tan solo a unos minutos cerca de la zona humana, pues incluso los monstruos sabían que si atacaban cerca de la zona serían destruidos sin mucho esfuerzo, tras pensar un rato se le vino a la mente la única razón por la que se arriesgarían tanto.

—¡EMBOSCADA!—gritó fuerte él piloto al megáfono. Al momento se vieron voladores acercándose a las naves a toda velocidad.

—¡Maniobras evasivas, todos a sus provisione!— gritó Harkness y automáticamente los soldados en la nave fueron a la cabina de defensa, era un lugar provisto de armas a los costados de las naves de carga, estaban para poder defenderse en caso de que los escoltas no estuvieran.

—Llama a la base, necesitamos apoyo—ordenó al piloto y el apretó unos botones y hablo "habla el piloto 455, solicitamos refuerzos inmediatamente, repito, solicitamos refuerzos inmediatamente, tenemos voladores atacando las naves de cargAAAA!!"—dio un gritó de alarido en el momento de morir.

Una de las bestias atravesó el vidrio de la nave y mató al piloto, los agarró entre sus dientes y lo descuartizó.

Harkness y unos dos soldados rápidamente apuntaron sus armas a la cabeza de la bestia mientras aún mastican el cuerpo del piloto.

— ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!—gritó Harkness mientras disparaba su cañón de plasma, cada disparo no solo le hacia daño a la bestia sino que también destruía el cuerpo del piloto muerto, regando sangre humana y de monstruo por toda la cabina, una pena de verdad, pero esto era la guerra. La cara de la bestia era desfigurada con cada disparo, gritaba y rugía de dolor tratando de meter más su cabeza con la intención de matar a los humanos, se retorcía tanto con podía, sus gigantescas alas y garras de los pies se aferraban al metal de la nave y poco a poco iba entrando más, seguiría así hasta matar a todo humano en la nave de no ser que uno de los disparos de plasma le dio justo en la frente rompiendo su cráneo y destruyendo su cerebro, al final, Harkness estaba cubierto de sangre y sesos de la bestia y partes del piloto cubrían la cabina, el cuerpo de la bestia se cayó de la nave hacia la tierra.

—¡A sus puestos!— ordenó a los soldados, estos inmediatamente fueron a ayudar a los demás. Harkness se tapó la boca para no inhalar el olor repugnante y tomó el mando de la nave, la pilotó, apretó algunos botones haciendo que el vidrio roto fuera remplazado por un domo de energía lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo, hablo nuevamente por el megáfono.

—habla Harkness, líder y jefe supremo de La Quinta Estrella y él comandante de todas las fuerzas de la resistencia terrestre. Ordeno un despliegue total de todas las fuerzas aéreas que sigan en la base, defiendan el cargamento a toda costa, repito ¡Es una orden!—finalizó. Giró la nave para evitar que otro volador entrara en ella. Rápidamente se puso el cinturón de seguridad para que no saliera volando con cualquier impacto.

En el otro lado de la transmisión en la base se podía ver como después de la transmisión inmediatamente más de 50 naves de combate salían a apoyar la defensa del cargamento, eran todas las naves de combate sin excepción alguna, tenían una importante misión, salvar el cargamento más valioso de toda la tierra, salvar a su líder.

Harkness manejaba las nave, tan bien como podía y sabía, la verdad es que él no manejaba una de estas naves ya hace tiempo. De pronto se vio como otra nave de carga caía de los cielos brotando humo y a una gran velocidad, de esta salían las bestias que habían provocado su caída y la muerte y pérdida de todo y todos lo que estaban allí. Harkness hacía lo que podía para tratar de mantener la calma pero la situación actual por fin logró superarme.

—¡MALDITA SEA ¿POR QUÉ AHORA?, MALDITA SEAN BESTIAS DEL DEMONIO!—gritó tan fuerte como podía.

Todo estaba marchando tan bien y de pronto todo se arruinó. Si perdía la nave que manejaba perdería años de lucha, sin mencionar que él perdería su vida, no podía permitirse que la tierra y la humanidad perdieran tanto en un solo día, tenía que seguir firme.

Uno de los voladores entró por un costado derecho de la nave, solo pudo meter su cabeza y parte de su cuello por lo que no era tan letal amenaza, Harkness rápidamente tomó su cañón y comenzó otra ronda de disparos, pilotaba con una mano mientras con la otra disparaba al monstruo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que al fin las heridas que él monstruo tenía por la constante munición en su cara lo obligaron a salirse de la nave.

Harkness miró a un costado como otra nave de carga, la cual disparaba de sus costados, caía en llamas y de pronto ¡PUM!, explotó en el aire generando una onda de choque que causó que la nave se moviera, pero ese no era el mayor problema, de pronto otra, ¡"maldita bestia"! Trató de entra en la cabina por delante de la nave, rompiendo la delicada barrera que la protegía, su cabeza estaba entrando cada vez más, para el colmo, el resto de su cuerpo estaba fuera de la nave impidiendo la vista y maniobra de esta y peor también estaba desbalanceándola, haciendo que esta diera ciertas vueltas por el sobrepeso. Una de las cabinas trato de defender el frente de la nave, pero pronto fue destruida por el impacto del cuerpo de una bestia sin vida, esta mató y desarmó el lado derecho de la nave y el lado izquierdo no pudo hacer nada pues ya no tenía munición. Otra ¡maldita! bestia estaba tratando de entrar a la nave destrozando el metal que la recubría cerca de la cabina, tarde o temprano entraría. En total 2 bestias estaban atacando esta nave de carga haciendo que esta apenas sea manejable por tanto peso.

La bestia del frente trataba de morder a Harkness, él tomo su arma y disparó tanto como podía, los disparos impactaba en la cabeza de esta pero de pronto, en un ¡PUTO! mal momento, el cañón de plasma dejó de disparar, se le había acabado la munición, "Maldición" Gritó Harkness, aunque la bestia estaba herida seguía moviendo su cabeza en el interior de la nave con intención de acabar la vida de Harkness, era claro que no duraría mucho y todo lo que había logrado se perdería con su vida.

—¡Señor, abajo! —dijeron unos tres soldados dentro de la nave en camino hacia la cabina para tratar de ayudar. Apuntaban sus armas , tenían que ser precisos para no herir a su líder.

—¡cuidado!—trato de advertir pero fue en vano, el metal cerca al costado de los soldados se rompió y la cabeza de la bestia entró. Los pobres soldados no pudieron hacer nada cuando la gigantesca bestia los devoró uno a uno, los gritos de dolor eran lanzados por ser destrozados por las increíbles mandíbulas de la bestia, se oian en toda la nave, disparaban cuanto podían pero no le hicieron ni mella, él último fue agarrado por los pies rompiendo los huesos que la componían, la bestia se lo comía poco a poco mientras el pobre hombre gritaba de dolor, pero antes de ser devorado, rápidamente sacó una Granada, le quitó el seguro y dio un último grito de dolor cuando fue engullido. Después de un segundo la cabeza de la bestia estalló regando todas sus partes por la nave, el resto del cuerpo cayó a la tierra aligerando la nave. Harkness no pudo hacer nada pues todo sucedió tan rápido, su cara estaba llena de sangre negra y roja. Trató de salir del asiento del piloto pero la gigantesca bestia en frente suyo pudo meter todo su cuello a la cabina, al no poder pilotar, la nave dejó de ir en frente y comenzó a girar de arriba a abajo sacudiendo todo dentro de ella.

Harkness cerró los ojos tan fuerte como pudo, aceptaba su final, cerró sus ojos tan fuerte que no escuchaba nada, no escuchó los ruidos de impactos de plasma y tampoco escuchó el ruido que se produce cuando algún miembro se desprende del cuerpo, la cabeza de la bestia dejó de moverse y se sintió que algo caía de la nave, pues esta se hizo más ligera, de pronto, con la nave girando, la cabeza de la bestia también cayó fuera de la cabina. Harkness abrió los ojos lentamente, la bestia se había ido, tenía muchas preguntas, pero luego se ocuparía de responderlas, sin perder tiempo levantó la vista, tomó el control de la nave y la viró para que dejara de girar.

Cuando la nave dejó de girar, rápidamente apretó unos botones y una especie de escudo transparente remplazó de nuevo la barrera que protegía el frente de la nave, por el parabrisas de la nave se pudo ver al protagonista de tal hazaña, la nave de combate que había destruido a la bestia le acompañaba a su costado, el piloto de esta solo lo miró por el vidrio, parecía joven, un grupo de más de 10 naves de combate le acompañaban y las demás acababan con los demás voladores.

—Atención, aquí Thomas, líder del pelotón. La escolta ha llegado, repito, ha llegado. Todas las naves que no estén en combate escolten la nave donde se encuentre el líder supremo Harkness, repito escolten a Harkness—hablo el mismo piloto que lo salvó.

Fueron los 12 minutos más desesperantes de su vida, pero por fin lo logró, estaban en la zona segura ¿qué es la zona segura? Se preguntaran todos ustedes, pues son una de las pocas zonas que aún existían en la tierra en la que los humanos eran tratados como tal, también eran puntos de resistencia muy bien fortalecidos.

Con la decadencia de la fuerza de los monstruos por los ataques mewmanos hacia sus principales bases y dimensiones conquistadas, los humanos por fin pudieron establecer sus bases al descubierto, abierta para todo humano que llegara buscando refugio, anteriormente había mencionado que más de 4000 millones de humanos fueron cruelmente asesinados y esclavizados, durante ese tiempo Harkness lideró una resistencia, la cual fue adquiriendo poder poco a poco.

A pesar de que los monstruos fueron los causantes del llamado fin del mundo, no quitaba el echo de que la humanidad no duraría otro siglo en paz, de alguna manera provocarían su propia extinción, tal vez una guerra entre Potencias o un virus provocado por un arma biológica, y si nada de eso sucediera estaba más que seguro que la constante destrucción del planeta tierra por los humanos tarde o temprano los llevaría a su final un final muy lento y doloroso. Pero no fue así, es más, ni siquiera se les dio la oportunidad.

El mundo se había ido al carajo con todo y todos, pero no todo fue malo…bueno, había pequeñas excepciones. Con el descubrimiento de otras dimensiones vino también una nueva era tecnológica para los humanos, una era que, a pesar de que al principio sólo obtenían basura tecnológica de otras dimensiones, nunca podrían haber visto nada de esa tecnología sino después de siglos, pronto la chatarra tecnológica fue usada para hacer armas de gran porte y potencia que sirvieron para que los humanos se defendieran.

Pero todo cambió cuando hace unos años cuando el imperio Mewmano se levantó y dio pelea, solo fue por eso que el número de monstruos mermó en la tierra, dando la oportunidad a la resistencia de salir de las sombras y salvar lo que quedaba de la tierra. Con la ayuda de cierto individuo crearon su propia tecnología y se abrieron nuevas zonas humanas, en total habían 5 zonas, cada una en los cinco continentes de la tierra, pero el más importante era el de América, bueno, tres grandes zonas, pero esa es otra historia más larga.

Todo ese peso para Harkness era extenuante, él era el líder supremo de la resistencia, sus decisiones determinaban la si la humanidad se extinguía o seguía adelante, pero hoy por fin lograría su objetivo, por fin recuperaría la tierra.

Harkness miró por el "parabrisas" de la nave, nunca se cansaría de esa vista, su trabajo era extenuante pero frente a él estaba un claro ejemplo de todo por lo que luchó. Estaba la gran ciudad de hierro.

—atravesando la barrera— dijo él mientras apretaba unos botones, frente a él se pudo ver como de la nada un agüero se formó en el cielo, como si se hubiera abierto un agujero en un vidrio, era la barrera anti magia, uno de los mayores logros de la humanidad, crear una barrera que impidiera que cualquier portal interdimencional apareciera en la ciudad y que cualquier magia se usara dentro de esta, así evitaban ataques sorpresa dentro de las ciudades.

Se podía ver a lo lejos una enorme base militar localizada cerca del mar, así es el mar, la diferencia entre las bases militares de la "tierra antigua" y la "nueva tierra" es que son autosuficientes, no dependían de ningún reabastecimiento de algún lugar.

Gracias a la tecnología actual de la tierra, las bases militares de la Quinta Estrella podían proveerse su propio subsistencia, Procurar su propia energía a través de transmisión de energía inalámbrica. Así es, el viejo sistema de Nicolás Tesla junto con la tecnología de las dimensiones paralelas a la tierra, pudieron crear un reactor más potente que el nuclear, el cual creaba y distribuía energía a toda la base.

Sin mencionar que también alimentaba varias funciones subyacentes a la base, como el sistema de producción de raciones de combate para los soldados, estos anteriormente usada solo en estado de guerra o desastre, hoy en día era usado por su fácil producción.

Tras investigaciones y experimentos se pudo crear sintéticamente las vitaminas y nutrientes esenciales, prácticamente clonado las sustancias como vitaminas a, b, c, etc. Y multiplicando minerales esenciales para un humano, tales como el hierro, calcio, fosforo y todo eso, todo compactado en una barra o polvo que mezclado con agua te alimentaban más que un almuerzo desayuno y cena de un día entero.

Esta nueva rama en la ciencia era más un misterio para la humanidad ya que sólo habían rasgado la tela, pero con tiempo y paciencia lograrían entenderlo mejor, hasta ahora solo podían multiplicar a gran escala metales livianos y sustancias que no sean complejas , pero era muy útil considerado que no tenían tiempo para extraer mineral de la tierra, también cabe mencionar que la mayoría de sus minerales fueron saqueados.

Todo este proceso era difícil de lograr y requería de mucha energía, pero por difícil que sea, tenían que hacerlo. Cabe mencionar que esta clase de tecnología era única de la tierra, no muy bien empleada, por ahora.

El reactor también proporciona energía a una y más moderna depuradora de agua con un nuevo sistema de depuración, estaba basado en una mezcla de distintos elementos químicos que eran capaces de separar y eliminar todos los contaminantes. Con una mezcla que es capaz de disociar molecularmente los contaminantes, del agua para recuperar las sales minerales necesarias y suficientes para hacerla apta para el consumo humano.

De verdad la humanidad había arribado grandes cambios, muchos de ellos apenas comenzaban y con el tiempo se lograría alcanzar más allá de lo actual. En cierta forma la humanidad fue salvada al ser casi destruida, pues solo así pudieron olvidar sus viejos odios pasados y lograron tener un objetivo en común, sobrevivir.

Estos nuevos sistemas no solo eran usados en una base militar, también era usado en las ciudades, todo para que sean autosuficientes.

Pero aún así era natural que las grandes ciudades, al igual que las pequeñas, tengan protección militar, después de todo, no se sabia cuantos humanos seguían con vida, la información de la muerte de más 4000 millones de humanos era antigua, quien sabe si no eran más, se estimaba que quedaría alrededor de 1000 millones de humanos en la tierra, un número pequeño considerando que alguna vez el número superó a más de 7000 millones.

Las naves de transporte aterrizaron en el hangar, junto con la escolta, rápidamente y sin previo aviso un grupo de médicos llegó a la nave en la que pilotaba Harkness, esta por milagro no se incendió y no explotó en el trayecto. Ante el recibimiento de ayuda por parte del grupo de médicos, Harkness solo dijo " No se molesten en mi, no tengo ni un rasguño, bajen rápidamente el cargamento y atiendan a los heridos". Los médicos obedecieron y fueron en busca de heridos, mientras tanto muchos soldados bajaban el cargamento y rápidamente lo trasladaron hacia los almacenes. Toda la carga de la nave, aunque dañada, estaba casi intacta, pero no se pudo decir lo mismo de los pocos hombres que quedaron vivos de la nave, estaban gravemente heridos por las "sacudidas". Desde la cabina hasta el punto medio de la nave estaban desechos o regados de sangre. Nada que la resistencia terrestre no haya visto en más de 15 años de combate.

Harkness estaba lleno de sangre por todo el rostro y armadura, sobra decir que muy dispuesto a darse una ducha, pero lo haría solo cuando asegurara el pedido que solicitó, solo así se iría a quitar toda la suciedad de su cuerpo, caminaba por el gran almacén de la base, miraba como hacían el trabajo de revisar que el cargamento no esté dañado y que tampoco faltara una caja E.H de acero Rokaniano.

De las naves de carga que habían despegado solo llegaron unas 11, una gran pérdida, pero eso no le importaba, lo que se perdió pronto se podía recuperar. Se quedó allí hasta que encontró el contenedor que quería, el paquete estaba en una caja E.H con una particular mancha amarilla, estaba siendo sacada de una de las naves de transporte por un soldado, pero este le parecía extremadamente peculiar. Sin pensarlo dos veces ee acercó al el con todo y aspecto y olor horrible.

—¿cual es tu nombre?—dijo acercándose hacia él.

Ante la pregunta de su superior el soldado detuvo su andar.

—señor, soy él piloto Lynn Thomas, líder del 4to pelotón—dijo de manera rápido en posición de saludo, aunque no podía hacerlo del todo bien, puesto que en la caja E.H estaba en sus manos, solo pudo estar firme mientras decía su nombre. Evitaba respirar ante la presencia de Harkness, no por nerviosismo sino porque el olor alrededor de él era muy asqueroso.

—un momento, ¿Thomas?— dijo levantando la ceja—¿y tu nombre?— normalmente no preguntaba el nombre a cualquiera, pero ese muchacho le había salvado la vida así que...

—no tengo, señor, solo apellido—dijo de una manera fría pero respetuosa. Seguía evitando respirar mucho.

—muy bien soldado Thomas, si no me equivoco tu fuiste quien me salvó de esa bestia—reiteró.

—si señor.

— Le debo mi vida piloto Thomas, gracias.

—fue un placer haberlo salvado, señor—dijo aún en pose firme, seguía sosteniendo la caja E.H en sus manos.

—Respire, yo me ocuparé de este encargo, usted hágase cargo del siguiente— sin previo aviso tomó la caja y se le llevó entre sus hombros.

Él piloto primero suspiró de alivio al poder respirar de nuevo, se preguntaba por qué el líder supremo se tomaría tal molestia de ayudarlo, la respuesta de estar agradecido con él por haberle salvado la vida no era convincente. Lo miró retirarse. No era la primera vez que lo veía, años atrás cuando era un adolescente más tratando de sobrevivir en un mundo roto y destruido, lo conocido, tal vez Harkness no se acordaba, pero él recordaba cada momento. Sin más que hacer se dirigió a recibir la siguiente caja E.H, según la orden recibida.

En los pasillos adentro de la enorme base militar, se podía oír los pasos presuroso que daba una persona al caminar, los que pasaban por ese pasillo solo hacían ojo ciego ante lo que veían, claro, era raro ver a alguien con una caja E.H cargado en hombro; sin mencionar todo cubierto de sangre y oliendo a intestinos, pero no debían meterse con sus superiores, en especial con aquel superior.

Harkness caminaba mirando solo al frente, el veía claramente que muchos de sus subordinados lo miraban con intriga, tal vez más por el olor que por llevar la caja, pero solo bastaba girar la mirada unos grados hacia ellos y hacían la vista ciega, continuaba caminando hasta que llegó a su destino una puerta de acero estaba en frente suyo, era grande de 2 metros de alto y 4 de ancho, fue a un panel de vidrio y puso su mano abierta en el, de inmediato su mano fue escaneada y en rato se abrió la puerta dejando ver un enorme laboratorio, enorme pero casi vacío y así debía estar, ese lugar fue mandado a hacer por orden suya sólo para una persona.

—James—lo miró a los ojos y lo vio bien, estaba sentado pero cuando lo vio se levantó y lo miro, era un hombre de estatura mediana 1 74, vestía una típica bata de laboratorio, de las que usaban los científicos, tenía unas gafas de vidrio protector gruesas, en sus manos tenía unos guantes de acero, pero lucían tan delgados, era los beneficios de la tecnología, acero tan Delgado y movible como plástico.

El científico sintió impaciente y rápidamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue de manera rápida recibir al líder humano.

—No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento—dijo mientras se acercaba hacia el, se detuvo a unos pasos en frente de él y lo miro con un semblante serio—Apestas a tripas— Ante el comentario Harkness solo gruñó y puso la caja E.H en medio de los dos—Después de 14 años de pelea, de tanto sacrificio y de tanta espera por fin lo tengo en mis manos— abrió la caja sin miedo, pues naturalmente se le daba espacio para que todo el contenido salga sin que se dañe o dañe a alguien, de ella solo sacó una cosa.

(Olviden durante toda la historia que es la batería de linterna verde, no mide más de 40cm x 30cm )

Miró a Harkness mientras sostenía la cosa es su mano— esto revolucionará la tecnología humana a un nivel que hace años solo era ficción ¡Al diablo Nicolás Tesla, al diablo Benjamín Franklin! ellos no son nada, sus creaciones no son nada comparado a esto—miró ilusionado la cosa.

Harkness no era una persona muy expresa en cuanto emociones, pero la verdad es que ahora mismo tenía muchas emociones, entre ellas el miedo…mucho miedo por sensaciones indescriptibles, esas mismas sensaciones que le hicieron tener fe en primera instancia para buscar un objeto casi imaginario y muy monótono. Si otro hubiera sido quien le hubiera pedido tal cosa el sin duda lo habría mandado a la mierda, pero dado a que el tipo que le pidió el favor no solo era un egoísta y arrogante sino un puto genio, podía hacer una excepción.

—¿puede absorber tanto energía?— pregunto Harkness mientras lo miraba, aún tenía dudas de que lo que había buscado arduamente al fin estaba en sus manos.

—en la escala de 1 a 10 esto es 1000 veces mejor—Explicó arrogante.

—¿crees que puedes replicar esta tecnología? Es muy avanzada, incluso para los Rokanianos, no sabían que era, lo único que sabían era que lo quería y por eso me costó mucho conseguirlo —dijo de forma seria, cuando había oído sobre esa tecnología no lo creyó al principio, después de una breve explicación y demostración, comenzó con la búsqueda de la nueva "batería", ahora estaba frente a él, ahora era él quien dudaba.

—estuve allí muchísimos años, aprendí de ellos, comí con ellos, hablé como ellos y se muy bien sobre esto como ellos.

Harkness lo miro y dudo por un rato, pero había que ver para creer. Hace poco todo esto era solo una búsqueda infructuosa del tesoro perdido pero ahora…

—tienes los materiales para replicarlo, tienes los recursos para manejarlos— lo miró amenazante—me he jugado el cuello por esto, más te vale que valga la pena—dijo para luego irse

—necesito una nave que pueda viajar cerca del sol—dijo antes de que se fuera—consíguela de los saqueadores Trotayanos—lo miró y vio su cara de descontento, pues conseguir esa clase de nave que pueda viajar en el espacio era muy difícil, peor conseguirla de los Trotayanos, ellos cobraban caro por ese tipo de cosas.

Es una pena que los humanos no pudieron crear naves capaces de navegar el espacio.

—si tengo razón, y en verdad la tengo, muy pronto seremos capaces de construir nuestras propias naves que exploren el espacio, pero necesitamos la energía del sol, es la única energía que podría llenar esta cosa, la única—Reiteró—Toma un baño, el destino del mundo depende de ello—Dijo sarcásticamente.

Harkness lo ignoró y se retiró, ahora tenía que planear como conseguir lo que James le pedía, no sería muy difícil pero tampoco sencillo, se fue hacia el puesto de mando de la base, tenía que hacer algo importante allí, tenía que ver un expediente de un piloto.

Todo puede cambiar

wattpad.


End file.
